Angel's Way
by Digitastic105
Summary: When Lucy Hearfillia receives a mysterious package that contains beautiful jewellery, she didn't hesitate to try it on and dress up. However she probably didn't expect being sent to another universe as part of the bundle deal. Oh what's this, something about her has changed what could it be. Watch as Lucy Heartfillia tries to live in the world of Exorcists and Demons. Please Review


(Note: All chants and sutras will be created by me since I myself am not an Aria of any kind)

As a Fairy Tail mage, I've seen and encountered many fucked up and unexplainable things. But there were things I never even thought possible, like transporting to another world (Edolas notwithstanding)

I had just come back from a successful grocery stop when I had noticed that my pantry was starting to get a little low, Empty, thanks to Natsu and his bottomless stomach having of course thought I'd be okay with not having lunch today.

Well back to little old me, Lucy Heartfillia, sixteen years old, Heiress to a once wealthy family, now only me is left, Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage and wielder of ten of the Zodiac plus five silver keys. In other words, me, the little blonde headed, big chested, intelligent, girly, patient yet short tempered, Lucy.

Think I've said enough about myself, I want to get to the good part.

Well, I was walking along the path I normally take down by the canal, walking all the way back on the side barrier with two large grocery bags each hand, but thanks to my last two years of experience, I could carry twice that many and still walk in these heels while walking on the barrier!

As usual I was still given warning by the boat guys that one day I'm going to fall in and then I once again assure them of my safety before continuing along my way.

When I reach my apartment, I find a package on my doorstep. 'Huh, wonder what this is'? I think as I put my bags down to unlock my door before walking inside with both bags and package.

After putting away the food I once again find myself at odds with a certain little box. It was probably no larger than my hand stretched out so I was assuming nothing dangerous was inside even as I warily opened the package.

Inside it was a little card on top of a flat box that looked like those ones you put jewellery in when you buy it from the shops. I pick the card up first and read what it says

'To our lucky prize winner,

You have out of all female Mages, won a fabulous prize as winner of our 'Random Mages Raffle'. You'll find out what your prize is when you open the box and see with your very own eyes what it is

Please enjoy the contents of this box'

"Didn't even leave a name or number". I mutter under my breath as I look from the box to the card and back again with an amused smile before proceeding to open it up.

What I find inside makes me gasp quietly as I lay my eyes upon a beautiful matching necklace and bangles set.

The necklace was made of a blue tinted metal in the shape of several small feathers, the cord with it looked to be kind of short, so internally I cheered when I thought about the fact that it won't sink between my breasts (You have no idea how many times I've worn a necklace but the damn thing was always to long). The two bangles were also made of the same blue metal but were also lined with similar stylised feathers in gold facing upwards.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute"! I gush as I throw caution to the wind and putting it all on in front of the mirror in my bathroom as I had practically teleported there to see how it looked. Let's just say I may have gone through a few dozen combinations of clothes just to see what it worked with best.

After two hours of heavy study and research (What? A girl looks her best when she tries her best), I look in the mirror to see myself looking oh so fine.

On I had was a sleeveless blue mid-riff vest with a black crop-top underneath showing since it was unzipped, circling my hips was a pair of cuffed denim cargo shorts that stopped mid-thigh and then zipped up two inch heel black leather boots clad my feet.

'I look amazing'! Then I get the idea to see what this looks like with my belt and my Fleuve d'étoiles on and my eyes practically sparkled because in my opinion looked like a badass!

I jump when I hear Magnolia's clock tower chime for midnight, making me very aware of how late it is.

I'm too tired to consider changing so I just slip under the covers clothes, jewellery and all before dosing off with hopes that I can show my friends them.

3rd Person POV

While she was sleeping deeply, the bangles and necklace glowed with a powdery blue light before sinking into Lucy's skin as if it were a dense liquid before suddenly enveloping the girl in light.

Then it all goes dark, no sign of Lucy, not a hair nor a thread of clothing.

Just, gone…

Lucy's POV

I was having this really lovely dream about flying through the clouds when it was rudely interrupted by a cold breeze. I grumbled slightly as I reached over to pull my sheets around tighter, when I come in contact with nothing, I open my eyes to find myself falling rapidly through the sky and towards an unfamiliar looking city below me.

I really wish I'd never opened my eyes.

I scream in terror as the ground slowly becomes more and more detailed.

'I can't die like this! I still haven't got a boyfriend yet'! I scream in my head as I feel my impending doom.

Suddenly, I feel my fall slow down a little as if I had become lighter or something or other. I was now falling slow enough that I wouldn't die, but it would still hurt like all hell when I landed.

That's when I caught sight of my landing spot.

Right on top of a group of guys.

'Ohhhhh! Fuck me!'

"Look Out"! I yell as loud as possible, hoping they'd hear me so I wouldn't land on them.

3rd Person POV

"Oi Okumura, Shima! Stop reading those manga and study for god's sake"! The largest of the boys in the group, Ryujii 'Bon' Suguro, glared at the two people in front of him as Konekomaru Miwa just glanced up from his text book on 'The Eight Hell Kings' every now and then to view the drama skit that was 'Rin and Renzo versus Raging Bon'.

"Hey, I'm studying"! Exclaimed the pinkette.

"Oh really"? Bon snatched his book from him to find a hentai comic behind it.

"You're disgraceful". The black/blond scolded. Then he turned his scowl on the other boy who from the looks of it had fallen asleep making his head droop over the picnic bench they were studying at, or for some of them at least trying to.

The messy blue head of hair shook slightly before lifting up to reveal dark cobalt blue eyes that showed slight annoyance and confusion.

"Get off my fucking case, you stupid rooster". He says tiredly but with still enough bite in it to piss him off. Bon was about to shoot back at him as the norm until they became alert when they heard someone yell something.

"Move out of the way"! They tracked voice down and looked up to see a person rapidly falling towards them, or as we know to be Lucy.

"What the-"!

"Oh,-"!

Rin and Bon weren't given enough time to finish their sentences as said 'Stranger' had collided with them along with the table which had snapped in three from the impact.

Everyone groaned in pain as they all lay there, wondering if the world hated them or something when the males of them looked over to find a shocking view.

Bon with an angel sprawled over him.

Shima's POV

'Now this, I don't know if this occurrence is good or bad'

I used my trained eyes to process what I was seeing.

A girl, an insanely hot girl had just fallen out of the sky right on to them and she seemed to be no worse for wear.

Then I get a good look of her ass and chest and I think 'Fuck it, I'll enjoy the view and let someone else figure out what the hell's going on'

I just let my eyes trail over the denim and leather clad perfection known as female legs.

Konekomaru's POV

When I turn my aching head, I find the shocking sight of what I would call an angel, draped over Bon with her head on his chest and anymore thoughts are stopped when I notice Shima being his usual pervy self and I think.

'Disgraceful'. I shake my head in shame.

Rin's POV

'Why's everything hurt so much'! I think as I lift myself in to a sitting position and take a good look at the now obvious girl from the frontal view I'm getting.

Blue vest, black top and tattoos caught my attention as looked them over, they seemed to depict something like feathers going up her from her wrists and stopping mid-elbow. I also caught a glimpse of another one on her collarbone but I couldn't get a clear view.

'Wait, are those wings'?

Bon's POV

When I finally became aware of my surroundings again, I felt something holding me down so I lowered my view to see what it was, only find my mouth going dry when I spot a blonde girl with her face burrowed into my chest and my leg was positioned between hers.

I feel my face heat up when she starts shifting before her head and I find myself frozen I make eye contact with a pair of deep brown orbs that seem to have an innocence to them that doesn't look right with her choice of attire.

She now just stares at me, her emotions seeming to change the shade of her eyes as they slowly lightened to something like hazel now. That's when I catch a view of a tattoo located on her collarbone that was shaped like wings spread for flight.

I watch as she slowly lifts herself from me and dusts her front of.

'Snap out of it you idiot'! Now back in the right state of mind, I stand up and realised I missed something.

'She's got wings'

Lucy's POV

When my eyes open, I realise I'm not dead, a little knocked up but alive.

I shift a little only to find that the ground beneath me feels off, then my hands feel fabric and I freeze, not moving a muscle as I try to piece everything together that's happened so far.

Woke up falling

Saw a group of guys below me

Smashed into them

'Oh no, that can't mean…'? I look up only to confirm my fears when I meet eyes with a guy about my age with carved features, brown hair that had a blond streak down the middle and what looked to be the beginnings of a goatee.

For a bit we just stare at each other until I carefully prostrated myself from the sprawl and stood up.

As I have a look around I count in total four boys who all look very shocked and I can't blame them really now can I?

Then my mind picks up on something.

Where are my bangles and necklace? I feel my neck to find nothing and then look down at my wrists to find that instead of the feather decorated bangles I see tattoos of blue feathers running halfway up my forearm. 'Why do I have a feeling that it was those 'raffle' guy's faults'? I think dryly as I realise I'd been tricked.

"That's the last time I trust mysterious packages". I mutter irately not even realising that I had spoken aloud.

When I hear someone supress a laugh, I look over annoyed to see another boy with dark blue hair and eyes that match but with an electrical blue hue to them. Then I notice something about his aura that felt familiar yet foreign.

'Fire Magic, that's what I'm sensing, but it doesn't feel exactly like magic'

I decide if they're going to laugh at me, I'm going to take a pot shot at them, I draw upon my irritation and speak.

"Is there something you find amusing, ya walking matchstick"? I say huffily before crossing my arms and setting my sights on him with a solid gaze.

His amused look is wiped off his and is replaced with something similar to shock and offense before re-composing himself and glaring right back at me.

3rd Person POV

"What'd you call me, Blondie"? He shoots back at her, causing the other three boys to sweatdrop at his 'Creativity' but what they don't realise is that Lucy has had it up to here (Narrator said this from top of Mt. Everest) with that nickname and she wasn't going to take that shit from a stranger as well.

Her eyebrow twitches and a tic mark appears on her forehead right before rushing at him faster than anyone can react she stops right in front him with an exaggerated dark aura around as a split second later.

"Lucy Kick"! She does a pirouette like move with her leg straight out, at the end of the spin, her boot thwacks him in the side, launching him into the pink haired one she had noticed was being anything but discrete about staring at her 'Assets' and felt a sadistic pleasure in watching him cry out in shock and pain when they both crumble to the ground.

Lucy's POV

"There are five kinds of people I can't stand! One, those who think they can call me Blondie when they haven't even earned my friendship! Two, perverts who don't know when to quit, sure I'll accept quiet appreciation to my assets but I'm not a piece of meat! Three, those who take advantage of other people's disadvantages and weaknesses because that just makes them cowards"! What I say next comes out quieter but still audible.

"Four, people who judge me for how I look, just because I wear revealing clothes doesn't mean I don't have a sense of modesty or am an oblivious blonde headed idiot". The last one comes out so quiet and sad sounding, I wonder if they even heard me with my head down now like it was.

"Five, and this links to all others in ways I hope you understand, those who try to use me, play with me, manipulate me, someone who doesn't want anyone but themselves to be happy, someone who thinks I'm 'Easy', that thinks I'm weak, that thinks I'm stupid, that thinks I can't achieve my truths, ideals, goals and dreams…". I break off and look up at them.

The Boy's POV

When she looks up at us, we all see tears in her eyes and start feeling panicky.

Lucy's POV

Once I wipe my tears away, I look at everyone sheepishly before giving them a bright smile because I didn't want them thinking I hate them.

I walk over to the two still as stone boys with a warm smile, I offer each of them a hand up and when they release my hands after getting up.

"But most of all, I believe in second chances, real chances". Then I realise I'd just lectured them and I snap out of it, my eyes returning to their normal chocolate colour.

I start flailing around as I repeatedly and firmly apologise to them.

"It's cool, besides, what I really want to know is why you have wings". Asked the pink one with an air of almost nonchalantness about him, except it was almost because of slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Wait, wings"? I blink in confusion before turning my head to where I come face to face or rather face to feather, with a pair of plush white wings.

The world just seems to shrink around to just me before it blasts wide open when I scream so loud, you'd probably hear it on the other side of the city.

When my scream tapers off, I look over to the guys with wide eyes before I decide to calm the fuck down.

I steady my breathing before I start to think this over.

'I've got wings, albeit cute and fluffy wings'. Then I take a good look at these four males in front of me and realise somethings.

One, they all have the same uniform.

Two, three out four of them are pretty good looking. (Sorry Konekomaru)

Three, the blue one has a magical signature.

I give them a final once over just to keep it burned into my head.

Messy blue hair, Dark blue eyes, Muscular build

Short spiky pink hair, Golden-brown eyes, Lean build

Bald headed, Grey eyes, small frame

Brown hair with blond stripe down middle, Brown eyes, Muscular and Rugged build

All wearing white short-sleeve dress shirts, black and maroon striped flat-ended ties, black dress pants, black shoes, and black blazers with white lining the inner edges. Some differences were apparent. The blue haired ones tie had a talisman attached to the end, the pink one didn't have a tie and a black shirt showed from under his collar and the blond one had several piercings on his ears.

'Now that the man-scaping is done, time to get to work'.

"Well, time for introductions, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, the one and only Celestial Mage of the Fairy Tail guild". I say with my natural cheeriness seeping back into me.

3rd Person POV

The boy's sweatdrop slightly at her instant cheeriness before reminding themselves that the chick fell out of the freaking sky, so go figure.

But of course before they could introduce themselves, Shima decided to take action and try get on this hottie's good side.

He walks up to her just a little too close for her comfort and introduces them all, he points them all out with his hand a he gives her a flirty smile.

"That's Konekomaru, Rin, Ryujii and I'm Shima, but you can call me whatever you want, beautiful". The others just watch with an air of annoyance surrounding them, except for Konekomaru, who just had a nervous smile.

Lucy just keeps her smile on as she looks at the playboy and can only think in annoyance that she once again has become acquaintances with another flirty goof, but she already has a feeling that she she'll be just friends with him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, you as well, Shima-Kun". 'If he wants to play, I'll play' She thinks as she smiles sweetly with her hands joined behind her back, eyes not giving away that she was playing along with him, she learnt over the years that when dealing with pervs and flirts, It's best to just go with while still setting down rules.

Shima's eyes seem to have taken a light look of shock before it disappears and drains down into his cheeks in the form of a blush.

That when Lucy's voice, while still cheery, takes a motherly tone.

"Don't feel embarrassed that you just got out flirted, I've had back to back happenings like this since I was twelve, so let me just explain a few things, I have no reluctance to make you blush until you're as pink as your hair, but I won't just make you crash and burn instantly, got that"? Shima just nods quickly. "And here's a tip, if you want to get the girl, be a little more discrete". She places her hand on his shoulder before giggling lightly which makes all the other boys blush lightly while Shima can feel his thoughts going fuzzy because he can't comprehend the fact that he thinks she looks adorable, not hot, sexy or cute, but adorable in the sense that her personality matches her appearance.

Sinfully good but pure and genuine at the same time.

'I can't tell if she's a human, an angel, or a demon'. He thinks amusedly before bringing himself back to reality as she clears her throat to grab their attention.

"Well, now that we're introduced, I have only one thing to say".

She steps back from them before putting one hand on her hip and pointing the other towards them with a determined smile.

"Take me to your leader"! She says, causing all the guys to collapse as they found out something else about Lucy.

She's a natural performer.

Thirty five minutes later we find the group walking through True Cross City towards the Okumura's dorm where they then unlock the door and walk in to the cafeteria where they all sit down and think about what they're going to do.

"Maybe first we should call the girls"? Konekomaru suggested and the other boys nodded in agreement before Bon dials Shiemi and Izumo who was with Paku so she headed over with them via warp keys to the dorm, meaning they were there in mere moments which kind of shocked Lucy but she was of course a mage so it didn't really last long.

When they did see Lucy, Shiemi kind of overlooked the wings and stared at the boys.

"One of you finally got a girlfriend"! She squeaked, not even giving them a chance to explain anything. Three certain boys faces grew hot as Izumo promptly flicked the kimono girl on the forehead.

"Idiot, did you not notice the woman's wings"? She scolds before once again looking at Lucy with her red gaze.

Lucy's POV

When I see two girls walking up to me, I detect a magic signature on these two as well.

One with an open and innocent face framed by short blonde hair with green eyes, a flower pattern kimono clad her body, on her feet she had traditional wooden sandals. The other, not so much, she had long purple hair that was in twin tails and red eyes that were looking straight at me. She was wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt with a black and purple striped bow, a purple skirt with black leggings and buckle up shoes clad her legs.

But what really caught my attention were her eyebrows.

Filing away that info, I looked at the two then back to the boys and noticed the awkward air.

'Oh right, I never introduced myself'! I scolded myself for being impolite before standing up.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two-

"Eh-hem"? I look over to who I now deemed Polkabrows-Chan (Oh so creative Lucy, but someone already thought it up) and she looked slightly annoyed about something.

"Yes, Izumo-Chan"? I assumed this was Izumo because it just seemed to match her.

"I hope you weren't planning on being rude to Paku". She glared at me, wait Paku? I look around before my eyes land on a girl with short brown hair and a similar uniform to Polkabrows.

I actually pale slightly because I literally just looked over her completely.

"Oh, I-Am-So-Sorry, forgive me for my rudeness"! I bend forwards in a deep bow. This causes the Paku girl to quickly wave her hands in a placating gesture.

"No, don't feel bad, I'm not offended in any way".

I look up to smile timidly before widening my gaze back to everyone else.

"Well, it's nice to meet the 'three' of you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia".

Izumo scoffs at me before tilting her face up in haughtiness, Paku waves at me with a smile and the final girl who I assume is Shiemi clasps my hands between hers while a nervous blush powders her determined face.

"It's n-nice to m-meet you Lucy-Dono, my ne-name is Shiemi"! She squeaks,

'Oh my gosh, she's so Kawaii'! I mentally squeal before something that she said processes in my head.

'Dono'?

I give the girl an amused giggle before looking at her. "You don't have to call me that Shiemi-Chan, I'm only sixteen, so we're probably the same age". Everyone goes quiet after that and I just look at them quizzically.

"Ehhh"! They all scream.

When everyone calms down, they all look at me in shock before Ryujii steps forward with wide eyes. "We thought you were at least twenty".

"Are you kidding me? I only stopped growing like a month ago". I huff lightly with a small pout.

Ryujii gulps slightly so decide to spare him and ask one of my many questions.

"How did the girls get here so quickly"? Not able to hold it in any longer.

Everyone blinks from the randomness of my question, surprisingly Rin snaps out of it first.

"We use these cool keys where you can use it on any door, and it'll open up to whatever door it's meant for on the other side". He gives me what I would call an excited child-like grin before he pulls off a key ring that has three key-like objects that are in fact keys clipped to it.

For some reason those keys remind me of something but I can't place my finger on it.

That's when I notice the absence of keys clinking at my side.

I look to where my key pouch with my keys would be, only to find them not there. "Oh, shit". I hiss, catching everyone's attention as I panic.

I look to them with wide eyes as I exclaim. "I left my keys in another dimension on my dresser"!

They all blink slowly at just how insane I sound.

"Um, do you think you could please explain"? Konekomaru inquires.

I know I need to give an explanation, I try my best to calm my breathing before giving them as detailed an explanation I can in this state.

I sigh before looking at the boys who look just as confused as the girls. "Remember how I told you I was a Mage"? They nod slowly while the girl's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Well, I use a Holder-Class called Celestial Magic where I need to possess special Gate Keys with which I summon being that represent the constellations called Celestial Spirits to help me out in both everyday life and combat". I finish slowly as their eyes look like they're going to fall out of their heads.

I wait for that tid-bit to digest in their minds before reminding myself that I had fallen asleep with my Fleuve d'étoiles still on me, I'm reassured when I make contact with the other-worldly weapon, its surface warm beneath my touch as it detects my magical energy.

"So what you're trying to tell us is you're completely useless"? Izumo says bluntly.

I make negative sound while shaking my head.

"I'll admit without my keys I am pretty vulnerable in close-combat, I am not defenceless since I have both my whip and a last resort which I will not explain to you what it is". I make so-so gesture "I've always been more of a supporter than a front line attacker, I can pretty much hold my own as long the opponent is within two to, you know what, you'll find out soon enough, and if all else fails…" I look over to a certain two boys who ticked me off earlier. "Rin, Shima, you remember my Lucy Kick don't you"? I say seriously and everyone who didn't see it were shocked when they see the guy pale slightly before confirming that he did in fact remember while Shima just nodded quickly.

"Well, then there's that, but of course as I said, my close-combat skills stick to just taking them by surprise and hoping the kick does enough damage".

"What the fuck do you fight, demons and dragons"?

"Repeat that please"

3rd Person POV

Everyone watches in shock as Lucy's pupils' contract and her lips compress, her entire being become tense and unlike the peppy girl they saw earlier.

Her eyes darken once again as she remembers those horrid creatures that had nearly torn her family apart literally and figuratively get grouped in with some of the nicest seven story tall creatures she had the chance of meeting only once.

Just to watch them die in front of their children.

Rin looked at her nervously before timidly repeating himself.

"What do you fight, Demons and Dra-" Rin gets cut when he suddenly finds himself pinned to a wall with Lucy's fists clenching his shirt as she shoved him back.

"Never, ever group demons and dragons together". She snarls at him, not even listening to the worried shouts of the others.

"Demons and Dragons will never be alike in anyway, Dragons are warm, kind, loving, parent-like, amazing teachers who loved and taught their children everything they could before they were forced 'Leave' and you want to know what happened in less than a few hours after finding them after eight years"?

No one says anything so she just continues on in her mindless rant.

"They were killed by Demons from the Books of Zeref"! She screamed and everyone just looked at the scene with wide and in some cases terrified eyes as they saw no longer an Angel or a cheerful and optimistic young women with a pure soul, now they saw a broken little girl, an Angel fallen from grace because they had witnessed something horrid.

"I watched them dying in front of those children as they cried into pools of dragons blood"! Her voice hadn't lowered yet and her eyes were now streaming with tears, the orbs of near blackness filled with sadness.

"Demons, have no place in this world, they were created by a man cursed for nearly re-writing the laws of death, they aren't human, they have no mercy, they tore families apart and they left mine in barely attached shreds"! She weakly shakes Rin as she exhausts herself emotionally.

She looks up at him with a wide eyed stare as she realises something about his magic signature.

He looks at her with afraid and agonisingly sad and depressed eyes.

"I will never forgive them, they are the reason five innocent children cry themselves to sleep at night as they mourned their losses". Her entire body goes slack as her body shuts down and she collapses into Rin's arms, he holds her very gingerly, not wanting to hurt her more than she already has.

He looks up at everyone else panicky as they all snap out of it and realise the situation.

"Rin, would you mind taking Lucy up to one of the spare rooms near yours"? Shiemi asks softly before following after the half-demon as he walks up the stairs with Lucy bridle style with a solemn air about him.

Once the group of three had left the vicinity, Izumo, Bon, Konekomaru and Shima all look at each other before all thinking one collective thing,

'This makes everything a little more complicated'

Over to Rin, Shiemi and Lucy

When they reach the second floor and enter the door just right of Rin and Yukio's.

When they place the unconscious girl on the bed and place a blanket over her, Rin sighs sadly as he ran a hand through his hair and then his eyes drooped in a tired expression. Shiemi looks at him worriedly before placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Rin, are you okay"? She asks quietly.

"No, I'm not". She winces as she hears his defeated tone and lets him speak his mind.

"I thought I had finally found a friend outside of the exwires, possibly even get to know her a little better before maybe asking her out for coffee". He gave her a sad smile before looking back down at the other blonde in the room. "But that all went up in a ball of blue fire". He let out a humourless laugh which just makes Shiemi frown before giving him one last pat.

"Don't forget Rin there's always someone out there". She says reassuring tone, the son of Satan just sighs as she drags him back to his own room where he takes his jacket, shoes and tie off before slipping under the covers where Shiemi tucks him in before turning the light off and saying goodnight.

"Goodnight Rin"

"Goodnight, Shiemi"

When the flower girl shuts the door softly behind her, her face transforms in to one of worry as she thinks about what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

The Next Day

Lucy's POV

When I wake up groggily, I look around to find myself in an unfamiliar room with cream walls and timber flooring which has two beds including the one I'm on either side, the whole room was like a mirror image. A bed built on top of a canvas and timber frame with white sheets and a black fluffy pillow, at the foot of the bed stretching from end to end was a dark wooden dresser that looked like it could hold my entire closet. At the back of the room was a window that went from end to end, and ceiling to a desk built into the wall along with a black office chair.

The room has an open but homey feel, even if I can tell it hasn't been lived in.

That's when I remember everything, the necklace and bangles sending me to another world, them becoming tattoos on my skin, me smashing into the guys, me getting wings, me losing my keys, flipping out at Rin…

'Oh, no' "What've I done"? I can't believe I was so insensitive, besides, why should I hate Rin, he hasn't done anything to harm me at all.

"I've gotta apologise". I mutter before getting up only to be once again reminded of my wings because when I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, the feathery limbs flap a little and I moan in discomfort as I feel blood circulate through never before used muscles.

'Let's just hope Rin's awake". I walk out barefoot in what I wore yesterday, crop-top, and vest and denim shorts.

As I lightly pad out the door, I find it to be empty until a delicious smell reaches my nose and my wings twitch slightly in raised awareness of the aroma. I follow my nose until I find myself in the cafeteria from last night, except now the security shutter on the kitchen bench is opened and inside it we find Rin cooking up what seems to be bacon and eggs.

That at least explains the smell, but I can't eat now.

"Rin"? I attempt to keep my voice steady as grab the boy's attention.

He doesn't turn his head but sighs before turning the stove flames off.

"Yes, Lucy"? He says gloomily which, even though I don't know him all too well, breaks my heart because he's meant to be a kind, optimistic goof ball, albeit with a tad of a temper.

"I… I wanted to…". I just couldn't make myself look at him because if I did, I'd see a face I've seen many times before, tainted with troubles, sadness, shame and at times, just an emotionless blank canvas.

When I see my own face, I'll sometimes see that.

Rin's POV

I just look at the blonde in front of me who won't look at me as she tries to find the words to say, if it weren't for my mood, I'd probably have called it cute but…

Sigh, yeah, I lost any chance I had with her when she found out I was a demon, didn't even need to tell her, she just seemed to be able to sense it or some crap or other.

I really don't want to deal with this.

"Listen, I really don't want the demon hater speech, so cou-".

"No"! I jump when she snaps her head up and looks at me with finality sparkling in her cocoa brown eyes.

When she takes a forwards I take a step back, which quickly ends when I bump into the kitchen counter. I look back at her to see she was still advancing towards me. When she finally stopped, we were now a foot apart, she was looking directly at me now with nothing hidden or any secret agendas.

Just pure honesty.

"I wanted to say…". She leans towards me and I tense when she suddenly wraps her arms around my waist and plops her head on my shoulder where she lets out a small sigh.

"Sorry, for grouping you with a bunch of assholes". She says it so seriously that I feel myself unwind and chuckle lightly before wrapping my arms around and pulling her a little tighter to me.

"Don't worry about it, compared to what you said last night, I've heard way worse". I chuckle with wry humour only to stop when she burrows her head into my shoulder and lets out a small sob.

"Don't sell your life short, after all it's still a long road ahead". She whimpers out, I have this feeling she speaks from experience.

For a few more moments we just hold the embrace until she finally releases and I reluctantly do so as well, because when she hugged me.

I felt warm.

Lucy's POV

When we finally released each other, I couldn't help but feel kind of vulnerable as I looked up into Rins cobalt blue eyes again, they seemed so piercing at that moment, and it felt like they were seeing into my soul.

"So, are we friends again"? I instantly bite my lip as I realised it wasn't confirmed if he even wanted to be my friend.

But he just gives me a fanged grin.

"Yeah, we're friends again". He chuckles before ruffling my hair, causing me to pout in mock annoyance.

That's when I feel something soft on the inside of my forearm.

I look down only to Eep quietly when I see a long dark blue furred tail with a spiky tuft at the end wrapped around my waist, I let my eyes follow it back to the base of Rins lower back.

He looks at me confused before he looks down only to blush heavily because of the rebellious appendage.

He looks back up at me then back at his tail then back at me again.

He gulps nervously while I feel a slight heat in my cheeks when he unravels it and the fuzzy end brushes against the skin my crop-top and vest doesn't cover.

"Uhh…" He seems at a loss for words as his blush spreads to his neck.

I decide to spare him.

"Well, I hope it's okay if I can use your kitchen"? I ask.

He blinks before his blush dies down quickly and he gives me a small frown.

"You're not making anything, besides, I already made enough breakfast for the two of us". He points dutifully towards two trays, each with a plate of bacon and eggs, a jug of orange juice placed nearby.

I look back to him only to find him still looking straight at me.

"You are my guest, which means I cook". He says bluntly before shooing me off to get my tray and eat while he went back to work on another plate of food.

"Are you expecting someone"?

"Naah, It's just my brother Yukio and me both live in this dorm by ourselves, but because he's an Exorcist and I'm not-". He makes an annoyed 'humph' before continuing. "-he's went out on a mission, God knows where, and is due back by mid-day, so". He gestures to the plate covered in plastic wrap before shoving it in the refrigerator.

I smile because even though he tries to cover it up, he greatly loves his sibling very much.

After we finish a rather delicious breakfast and leave them to dry after cleaning them, I ask Rin if we were going anywhere.

"Well, we should probably go get the others before setting off to the clown's office". He huffs noncommittally.

"You called"? I hear a voice come from behind me, causing me to snap my head around to come face to face with droopy eyes and a creepy ass fanged smile.

"Kyaaah! Paedophile"! I scream before diving behind Rin, my hands clenching the back of his shirt as I shyly look at the oddball in front of me.

He was wearing a pink dress-shirt, white trousers with a purple belt, a white coat with tails that faded to violet, a white top-hat plopped on his purple hair and an ice-cream cone umbrella in his hands.

Yep, total creeper.

Rins body shakes in my hands, and before I know it, my hands pulled back quickly as he exploded into laughter on the floor.

"Oh my God, I ca-can't believe sh-she ca-called you…"! He couldn't finish his sentence as his laughter stopped him from doing so.

After watching a little longer, I look back up at the now pouting man who was looking down at the mess of flailing limbs and tail before looking back up at me with dark purple eyes, his fangs jutting over his lower lip.

'He's not a bad demon, get that through your head Lucy, if he's on laughing terms with Rin, then he can't be too bad'. I think before remembering to be polite since this guy seems to be much older than the Exwires.

Up goes the Heartfillia mask.

I put on an apologetic face before speaking.

"Please forgive me, I didn't expect anyone to be behind me". I bow deeply in apology for a few moments before straightening up to find him now three feet in front of me with his smile curving his lips, canines jutting out a little more.

"It's nice to meet you to, Lucy Heartfillia, I am Mephisto Pheles". He bows with a flourish before looking at me from his position "Principal of True Cross Academy and Director of the True Cross Exorcist Branch". He stands up right before offering a gloved hand which I shake with a gentle grip.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Pheles-Dono". You ever get that feeling that something unexpected is going to happen.

"Well little brother, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Miss Heartfillia for a chat, goodbye"!

Yeah, I just got that feeling.

A white sheet appears in his hands which he throws above me, where it flares out and covers me entirely, and obscuring my vision.

When I pull the veil off, I find myself standing in a void like place with only a white river-stone path that leads off into the distance where I can something standing out in the darkness.

I take a step forward only to look down when I hear the click of heels.

I find my old clothes replaced with a gorgeous black gown.

The dress was backless and instead laced up, the skirt of it had two layers, the velvety shift beneath had a slit going from mid-thigh to the floor, the second layer a short train of smoky black frills, from the right breast leading down before splitting into two trails, black and dark grey roses decorated it. On my feet were black open toed heels with a navy strap, softly placed on my hands and up to my elbow were not so formal black fingerless gloves.

Everything about these clothes was dark, only serving to make my blonde hair and pure white wings to glow in the lack of colour.

Still walking towards the object that is slowly getting bigger as I get nearer, my magic sensing abilities pick up a disturbance ahead of me in the distance.

My steps falter before speeding up slightly when a thought strikes me.

'Mephisto said he was going to have a chat with me'. So this is possibly his place? I don't really care about that, if he has answers for me, maybe I can get home!

I'm now running down the path towards the now visible patch of land.

I saw white picket fences surrounding it, at the spot where they meet with the path, an arch with blue flowering vines weaved around it.

When I reach the edge of the path, I stop and look around.

In the centre of a well-manicured garden of purple hydrangeas and white lilies, was a glass table with a stylized white, purple and blue tea set. There were two wicker chairs, one of them was occupied by Mephisto who was calmly sipping from his teacup, hat off and umbrella leaning against the cherry blossom tree nearby.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Miss Heartfillia"?

I drag my eyes away from the beautiful plants and look up to the now leisurely viewing demon.

"If you would be so courteous, Pheles-Dono". I gingerly sit down before accepting my tea with a polite thank you then taking a small sip, not swallowing it yet to taste for poison, when I taste none I swallow it and sigh almost inaudibly when I feel warmth enter me from one little sip.

I just look down at the cup and let its scent waft over me.

Lavender, Mint, Honeysuckle, Cinnamon, Vanilla, Rosemary, Honey, Jasmine, Raspberry and Strawberry

All those I can smell coming from just one drink, what kind of tea is this?

"You know, the last person to ever drink this ended up turning to ashes". Mephisto says casually as it were normal to speak about beverages that cremate people.

I eyes him wearily from across the table before taking another slightly larger sip in a mimic of him as he drank from his, this continues for a few minutes

When the silence becomes too much.

"Pheles-Dono"?

He looks right in to my brown eyes with his purple ones and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, I don't like that look on his face, so I change my question last second.

"You're not happy with me, are you"? I ask in a concerned tone in his direction.

Mephisto's POV

While I may be adept at hiding my emotions and secrets, this girl was able to see to the core of the problem.

Interesting

I sigh slightly as I let my fake smile drop and sit even straighter in my seat, placing my unfinished cup on the table.

"I will admit I find your presence in this world unnatural, but there's nothing I can do about it".

"Explain to me why you can't do anything". Her wings flare a little as she stiffens in her seat.

I make a placating gesture with my hand, the claws catching her view for a second before snapping back to my face.

"While I have an affinity for time and space, as this pocket dimension demonstrates". I flourish my hand around to point out the garden I had created.

"My specialty has always been altering space, not inter reality transportation". I internally find myself confused as to why I explained it so clearly. Maybe I'm becoming soft.

As if

"Ok, so in other words, I'm now a permanent resident of this world". She says flatly.

"Yes, quite so, however, we must discuss a few other things". I clasp my hands together on my lap.

"First instance would be your wings and tattoos, I want to know how you got them".

She gives me a short story about how an anonymous raffle agency for mages had apparently sent her a set of jewellery as a 'prize', only to next wake up falling out of the sky and slamming into my little Exwires where she had very quickly become aware of her body alterations.

"Hmmm, it seems you had quite an overenergetic introduction to our world".

She huffs exasperatedly, quite unlike the polite woman from before, now looking more like an actual teenage girl and not nobility.

Then she seems to realise her major break in attitude when she lowers her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Pheles-Dono". She says this in a genuinely apologetic tone.

I shake my head at how timid she can be at times, one second she'll be screaming that I'm going to assault her (Which I would never do!), the next second she'll be sitting down and having tea with me, proper form and etiquette, and then she'll be like this, a shy little kitten.

That gives me an idea that I store away for later.

"Lucy, may I ask you a question"?

She doesn't have time to reply before I continue on.

"Why do you treat me with such reverence"?

She slowly up at me with wide eyes and an innocent face.

'Oh, she is precious'! My inner Otaku nearly breaks out at her Moe-ness, because even in that dress she looks like the little sister protagonist from an Eroge I saw last night and-

Getting back on topic.

Her innocent face is now replaced with a thoughtful one.

Lucy's POV

"I think I do it out of forced habit, for thirteen years until I left home, I was taught how to eat, several varieties of formal dance including ballet, how to do needlework, how to always submit to those of higher class or regard in nobility, how to dress, that pets are nothing but a waste of space, politics, business, that friends are irrelevant".

I look at him with serious eyes, even if he is trying to act casual, I can see attentiveness in his body language, like how his hand slight almost invisibly twitched when I spoke of submission, guess he's not a fan of it, well neither am I.

"However, after I left the Konzern, I shrugged a few things off, practically the moment I found a clothes store, I replaced my knee-length weighted skirts and cashmere sweaters with short-shorts, miniskirts and mid-riffs". I smile roguishly.

"I also kept hold of some of the less, broom up your ass things, because they just made my life easier, since even though I'd practically never left the Konzern, I had both the experience to work in cafés and the power to work the odd mages job that no one else felt like doing".

"Even my needlework classes helped a bunch, I was always able to do precision stitching and patching that you'd think a seamstress did it". Okay that sounded like bragging.

I don't know why, but now that I've started talking, I can't seem to stop it all gushing out.

"Eventually over the intervening months I had found myself partnered with a pink haired pyromaniac, a flying blue cat, a cake loving lady-knight, an exhibitionist ice-maker, a prissy but motherly white flying cat, and a shy, young healer who I get the honour of calling Imouto, we had so many adventures, some of them bad, very bad, and a lot of them good". A really nostalgic smile was spread across my face as I remember all of those memories we made together.

"But truthfully, I owe it all to my mother, she set me on the path of being a Celestial Mage, she taught about how friendship and love is something you should cherish and enjoy to the fullest, she taught me all about the legends of earthland, she encouraged me to see the world".

3rd Person POV

Mephisto could feel an ounce of respect dredging up and slowly pooling as he heard how controlled her life had been and how she had turned that right around. He also couldn't help but feel thankful for the mother of this women that he sees right now.

'If only father could have at least one of those qualities'

'When Gehenna freezes over' He thinks dryly.

That's when her smile turned slightly bitter.

"At the age ten, my mother died from a previously unknown illness that caused the her magical energy to drain away over probably several years to the point where she was bedridden and unable to teach me, her celestial spirits Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn, were left in possession of her three most trusted advisors, however one was driven by selfishness and greed, so he took Capricorns key in fact I hadn't even he was one of her spirits until I saw him five years late during our S-class trials on Fairy Tails sacred ground".

Even with all she just said, the Hell King could tell she wasn't finished.

"Even when I was ten, I already realised that living as a Heartfillia wasn't how I wanted to live life, so from that day on I kept quiet, secretly taking my mothers two keys and practising summoning them when I was alone. I learnt a few things during that time,

Opening a gate is much harder than it looks

Aquarius doesn't appreciate having her boyfriend time interrupted

Cancer shared the hairdresser's love for chat and gossip". She chuckled a little at that one, when she had first successfully summoned him for longer than a minute or two, they had some pretty interesting talks about hair and fashion that had left her feeling warm at the thought of a male companion who shared her likes.

"I kept quiet for four years, honing my magic ability, keeping to my classes, my father hadn't even realised I was preparing an escape the entire time, gathering money, reading up on the history and geography of Fiore, learning about how there were guilds where mages could join up and take jobs of all kinds for rewards of money and items, albeit there were less enjoyable things like Aquarius's torrential swimming lessons". She pales at the thought.

"And when I finally escaped, I don't think he realised I was gone until I was five towns away a month and a half later later". She actually laughed quite loudly at that.

"By then I'd been in Fairy Tail for a week and I was having excitement for once".

After that she turns back to the question at hand.

"Well, Pheles-Dono, I speak to you the way I do because it's how I was brought up, when interacting with someone of superiority, treat them with respect and hold your tongue. Now I kind of changed that rule to, if you meet someone you see as superior, be respectful and don't embarrass yourself in front of them, not only do I see you as the probable superior of this entire city, I make you the superior one also because of the great power I sense inside you, I hope to become your acquaintance instead of your enemy because I don't want you as one, you have power in the magical and influential sense, you have been nothing but polite as of far, and you contain qualities I have yet to identify, so I also want to figure out enigma that you are to me".

"While that is all very true, please just call me Mephisto". He says with a smile on his face.

"In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you Mephisto-Chan"! She offers her hand in a refresh as her now light brown eyes lock on to his purple ones.

He shakes her hand, this time her grip was firm.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, his smile replaced with a grin.

"As it is mine, Lucy-Chan". He shakes right back as he thinks

'What an interesting character, like something out of my favourite Mahou Shoujo's'

Then he looks down at an imaginary watch on his wrist and fake gasps.

"Oh look at the time, I'm so sorry Lucy-Chan, but our time is up". He pulls out the white sheet, about to throw it on her when.

"Wait, I have a question of my own"! She shoves both hands in front of her in defiance, her wings flare slightly as her eyes darken.

Mephisto decides to humour her and gestures for her to speak.

"What do others call you"? She says this with quiet voice.

He freezes, wondering why she'd want to know but in any case, she pretty much gave him a life story, so maybe he could dispatch a small tid-bit.

"Samael, demon Hell King of Time and Space". He gives her a loopy grin.

She blinks at the bit of information she just got before smiling brightly at him.

"In that case, good day Mephisto-Chan"! She curtsies before doing a spin as the sheet envelops her, her dress flaring out and arms splayed wide before being swallowed up by the white cloth and disappearing.

Mephisto shakes his head and looks around at the garden of his making.

"Oh, Little Lucy Heartfillia, even I can't pin down how your fate will turn out, it's too chaotic, even for me". Then he smiles a mischievous smile "But then again, that just adds to the fun"! His entire body arches back with arms and legs splayed out as he falls back into a now field of grass, he looks up at a bright blue sky with clouds dotting it, his secret smile never leaving him.

"That only adds to the fun…

Lucy's POV

When I remove the veil, I find myself back at the dorm, now surrounded by a group of worried boys plus one Shiemi.

"What the hell happened"?!

"Did the bastard do something to you"?!

"If you're injured, please let me have a look"!

I feel a headache forming when I slam my palms together, my eyes scrunched up in annoyance.

Everyone shuts up.

"Nothing happened and he did nothing to harm or injure me"! I huff.

"Okay, okay, we get it, but when Rin yelled over the phone that Mephisto had kidnapped you, how else were we supposed to react"? Said a stressed Ryujii who was now looking a tad peeved.

"We literally drank tea and talked, however he did in fact kidnap me, but that's beside the point".

That's when I notice the blush on his and Rins face, and the satisfied look on Shimas face.

That can't be good.

I look down only to quickly cover myself up as I find I'm in nothing but my bra and panties.

I blush in both embarrassment and anger from my modesty being shattered to dust.

"He never returned my freaking clothes". I grouse.

"What"!

I look up to the angry and shocked faces of everyone, it takes me a few moments to realise what they're thinking when I see Shiemis face had become tomato red.

My eyes widen in horror.

"Oh hell no, that's not what it sounded like"! I make an x with my hands before deciding 'Fuck it' and dropping my hands to my sides, not even bothering to cover up any more since it if anything makes it better to stare at.

"L-Lucy, I could probably lend yo-". Shiemi is cut off when I in a pink puff of pink smoke clears to reveal a pink flower print paper which I snatch out of the air and read aloud what it says, ignoring the heated gazes from the males in the room (Minus Koneko).

"Dear Lucy-Chan,

I am pleased to inform you that I have enrolled you in both the True Cross Academy School as well as the Cram School for Exorcists in training where you will be taught about the world you now live in.

I will also inform you that both your expenses, as well as uniform and everyday attire will be provided by me, Mephisto Pheles.

In your room, you will find pre-prepared outfits and uniforms in your dresser as well as a special credit card that will work with all stores and food places in True Cross City, including stores for exorcists and demons.

Please enjoy,

Mephisto-Chan, True Cross branch director and otaku".

In the bottom it said "P.s, Any clothing besides that is bought will instantly combust when you try it on. ~0w0~".

I sweatdrop before looking up at everyone to find them looking at me dumbly.

"He must've really liked you if the clowns being that generous"? Said Rin unsurely.

I shrug in acceptance before walking quickly to my room in just my undergarments, the others trailing slowly behind me.

At my closed door, I turn around on them and look nervously at them.

"Uhh, there wouldn't happen to be a shower room in this building would there"?

Just then, another note appeared on my door. This time, Izumo reads since everyone else was still preoccupied with the thought of a 'Plentiful and Generous' Mephisto Pheles.

"Don't worry a blonde hair on that little head of yours,

I've fixed up the room so there's now a shower/bath in there, and from what I deduced of our chat, I procured a bookshelf with many pieces of literature on our history as well a few novels and my personal choice of Manga"

This caught everyone's attention as they all say collectively.

"What did you talk about"? All of them gaping at me, causing me to become flustered.

"I, well uhhh…"? I kept stuttering until Polkabrows made a 'humph' sound.

"Well, are you going to get changed or not, because I'm not sure how I can take you seriously with you in just your undergarments". She looks away with a haughty look, Paku looking to me apologetically.

'Real warm and fuzzy individual, isn't she'? I think sarcastically before nodding patiently and opening my door, calling back no peeping toms.

Only to stop dead when I see that the other half of the room had been converted so that on one side of it was a snug little reading corner with a red sofa and a dark wood bookshelf filled with books right behind it. The other part closest to the desk was now closed off with walls and a glass sliding door, I can only assume it to be the bathroom.

I walk over to my dresser to find a gift basket with toiletries like a toothbrush, fluffy hand towels and those little bottles of shampoo you get when you want to try it out first, on the wall above my bed was an ice-cream clock with the clock built in to the scoop while the cone poked out diagonally.

It read 11:50

And as was written, a small grey card with the letter 'M' printed in pink cursive on the front, next to it was my school ID.

I smile a small smile at the gesture, then I have a look at the clothes in my draws to find these little boxes with buttons on them, labelled under the button was 'Press to Open' in that same cursive writing.

I grab one at random, this one had a black and blue stripy pattern on it with a white paw-print on the button.

I just take it with me as I open the sliding door to find a fairly decent sized bathroom with a shower and large tub combo.

In the corner was a toilet, to the left of the door was a wall to wall vanity and mirror.

The floor, vanity top, walls and bath tiles were all shaded light blue while everything else was white.

"Everything is so…" I couldn't find words for how nice it all looked.

'Get your head in line Lucy, you've got no time to dawdle when everyone's waiting'. With that I turn the shower on to just right before stripping and walking in, closing the shower curtain behind me and scrubbing up quickly with the cinnamon scented body wash on the shelf besides me, then soak my hair through and use the shampoo which smelled like vanilla and mint.

After washing it out hurriedly, I twist the taps off and jump out, grabbing a towel and drying myself off.

I walk over to the vanity where I had put the box and as it had said, pressed the big red button.

It went Poof with a puff of pink smoke and when the smoke cleared, I could almost hear the little totems screaming.

'Cosplayer! Cosplayer!'

3rd Person POV

The Exwire group was waiting patiently outside for Lucy to get dressed, all still mulling over why Mephisto was being so nice when ten minutes later their thoughts are subverted by the door opening slowly to reveal the girl that practically fell on their heads.

In a Kitty Cosplay outfit.

She was wearing a black sports bra, the neckline below her collarbone, showing off a small amount cleavage as well as her wing tattoo, with a denim hip-length vest, the zipper undone, many pockets were placed on it . Below that, a frilled grey, miniskirt, its hem lined with white fur, under the skirt were stripy blue and white thigh-highs with black buckle up shoes. She had a too long black fabric belt that had a white tip, emulating a cat's tail.

On her arms from elbow to wrist were black slips with leather bands securing them in place, the sleeve cuffs also lined with fur.

Her hair was done in twin tails, the hair held in place by matching white cats-ear ornaments.

Her as she called it whip (Most of them are still sceptical) hung from a separate belt underneath.

So, how do I look"? She gives their shocked faces a little spin before looking at them with a small closed eye smile.

It takes them a little to speak when all that comes out is.

"You're a cosplayer"? Rin blurts out.

Lucy scowls while crossing her arms over her chest, ruining the 'Cute Kitty' and replacing it with some 'C-attitude'.

"Well excuse me, but compared to many things I've been forced in to before, this is tame". She's given a questioning look.

She sighs. "If I told you half of what I've dressed in, these three perverts will get a nosebleed". She finishes flatly.

The three 'perverts' suddenly go redder at the thoughts running through their heads.

Lucy's eyebrow raises and then she gives the girls an 'I told you so' look.

Izumo grumbles before doing something unexpected.

She runs up and hits all three on the head, knocking them to the ground holding their heads in pain.

"Enough of that, it's already eleven fifty-seven a.m. and we still have absolutely no plan whatsoever, now stop being guys and start using your brains for more effective things, like how to get rid of it". She scolds like a pro.

"Hey! I take that in offense"! 'It' Huffs, her wings flaring in indignation.

"Good". The red eyed girl says in satisfaction.

"And there's another problem". Wings now contract and fold firmly to her back.

"What's wrong Lucy-San"? Shiemi looks at the girl in concern.

She puts up as big a smile as possible, but it comes out nervous.

"There is no way for me to get back". She says quietly but everyone still hears it.

They don't say anything for a while until they hear the entry door downstairs open up.

"Yukio must've gotten home already". Rin says before looking to the girl who was now nervous for a whole other reason now.

"Well, looks like you'll get to meet my brother sooner than I would've thought necessary". Just then, a guy in a trench-coat and glasses with brown hair and teal eyes, comes walking up the steps.

When he sees the Exwire group, he has the beginnings of a smile on his face until it becomes curious when he catches sight of a cat cosplayer in skimpy clothes with a large chest and wide hips.

He freezes in shock before he turns his head to Rin, a cold look in his eyes.

"Rin, may I ask why in the name of all that is holy, did you call a stripper over to our dorm"?

Lucy's POV

What the hell did he just call me?

I think I actually saw red when I lunged at the four-eyed jerk, my wings allowing my jump to triple in length as I latched on to him and knocked the little shit down.

I glare down at him from our position.

"What the fuck did you just call me, four-eyes, I couldn't tell if it was you, or the broom shoved up your ass doing the talking". I dig my nails into his shoulders, causing him to wince.

"No, I didn't think so". I quickly get off of him, brushing imaginary dust from my skirt then giving Yukio a hand which he rejects, causing me to pout before I grab his hand anyway and rapidly lift him up before letting go.

"I give you my now official least favourite person…"! I do bunch of dramatic poses while his glasses reflect eerily.

"Yukio Okumura"! I do a little bow before turning back to a group of collapsed Exwires.

"Aww, come on guys, my acting isn't that bad, right, Nyaah"! I pose like a playful cat.

That's when I feel something cold pressed to my back.

"What is it you want, demon"? Yukio says icily.

Everyone snaps out of their funk when they see his gun aimed point-blank at my back.

"Yuki-Chan, stop"!

"Yukio, don't, she's done nothing"!

Both me and him block out the cries and stand there, my eyes shaded by my bangs, his by his by his lenses.

"You really are quite a fool, aren't you"? I say half-heartedly since there's a firearm digging in to my shoulder blades.

The muzzle is now pressed painfully.

I sigh in annoyance before lowering my voice.

"Yukio, do you love your brother". I turn around, no longer afraid of the gun anymore.

"Of course I-". He flinches at my glower.

"Let me re-phrase that, do you trust your brother with your life, do you trust his judgement"? I keep my eyes planted on him.

He looks over to where Rin presumably is and he looks back at me again.

"Yes". He says it without hesitation or lack of conviction.

"And what is he saying right now"?

We both quiet down and listen over the sounds of Rin and Ryujii being held back, we hear over everyone else's shouts.

"Let Lucy live"!

Yukio and I both sweatdrop when we realise they aren't even paying attention anymore, It's now just a game of Hold back Ryujii and Rin.

"So what do you say, neutral acquaintances until further notice"? I offer him a metaphorical olive branch of peace.

He gives me a small friendly smile before grabbing my hand and shaking it, matching my grip with his.

"Sure".

Now with that little debacle over and done with.

"Hey guys, I'm not dead"!

Their heads snap towards me and my new acquaintance.

"Well you bunch were playing tug of war, we were peacefully finding common ground". Said the guy who stuck a gun in my back,

They look at him flatly for a while until it gets uncomfortable and I clear my throat loudly.

"So… Where are we going exactly, since I don't think it's a school day and I'm not exactly in uniform". I look down at my clothes before looking back up as if saying

"Well"?

"Wait, you're attending at the academy"? That was Yukio.

I sigh before nodding.

"Yep, since I'm new to this dimension, Mephisto-Chan thought it would be a good idea to dunk me right in".

His eyes kind of bug out at that one.

"Wait, this dimension, Chan…

He holds his head in discomfort.

"Ummm, can someone help out the poor guy"? I say as I look sheepishly at him.

Shiemi quickly guides Yukio down the stairway along with a promise of an explanation and herbal tea.

"So…

Then it hits me!

"Um, what do you bring to school exactly"?

They look at me like I just broke some kind of rule.

"You're kidding me, right"? Ryujii asks in an unbelieving tone.

I pinkened under his stare.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't educated, I just wasn't allowed to go to school like normal kids, in fact, until two years ago, I hadn't been off the estate more than once or twice a year". Then I accidentally think out loud.

"But when I think about it, chronologically, it's been nine years".

"Whaat"!? They yell.

I make a 'talk about that later' gesture, I repeat my question.

He sighs as he runs a hand through his dual-toned hair.

"Well, you've obviously got-to bring stationary, books to write in…

I nod as put together a mental checklist.

That's when I decide 'Fuck It' and grab his hand, dragging him down the stairs with me and out the door.

Bon's POV

What the heck is going on?

At first I'm just listing off school stuff to Lucy, next thing I know I'm being dragged away.

"Where the heck are you taking me"? I ask.

She giggles.

"Well, Ryujii-Kun". She says in a singsong voice causing my face to heat up a little, what is this girl doing to me? Every time I see her she's always acting cutely…

'What the hell did I just think'!?

Cute, really? Groan, listen you idiot she's talking!

"Well, for obvious reasons, 1, I don't know my way around this place, 2, I don't think my memories as good as yours is, and 3, I've got questions that still need answers".

Oh, so that's her reasoning.

"Well in that case". I turn us around and head us off in the right direction to the store for school supplies.

"Let's get there first, how's that sound, ok"? I say in my patient voice, seriously, I didn't expect to be guiding our 'foreigner' around.

She flusters slightly before reasserting herself.

"O-okay".

During the walk she asks a bunch of questions. What the job of an Exorcist and Exwires is? Why not everyone can see her wings when we walk by them? Stuff like that.

Before we know it, where now in the "School & Dorm" Sect of the town, I could get it that they would have a street just for a school as large as True Cross.

But an entire shopping district, yeah, I'll get back to you on that one.

"Well, time for shopping"! She cheers, jumping up and down like a little kid, drawing more stares (She's been getting stared at for multiple reasons, if you know what I mean) to us as they either ogle her chest or look at her in envy, there may have been a few who just stared because they were weirded out.

I start dragging her towards the nearest Supplies store, on the sign above it said,

'Mr. Denny's Custom Stationary Boxes

'If you want it, we got it'

3rd Person POV

When the door chimes at a new arrival, Mr. Denny Jnr looks up to see a young blonde girl in a cat costume and a boy who looks very familiar.

Then he notices the dual-toned hair, and it clicks.

'That's Ryujii 'Bon' Suguro, the child of the cursed temple'. You see, Denny Jnr is one of the three Exorcists set out through the school supply district who make sure that demons don't cause too much trouble or injure anyone.

And right now, he sees a potential demon and customer in the girl when he catches view of the wings on her back twitch in excitement.

He distractedly gives the customer in front of him their bag with their custom kit, as the customer makes to leave, the girls eyes become saucers as she walks by them, right before her eyes catch view of their interlocked hands and it turns into a scowl then she stomps off.

'Sigh, Teenagers'

He pulls himself up straight as the girl walks up to the counter with a now nervous smile.

'Sigh, Teenagers 'Chuckles''. He gives her a big smile, which causes her own to become more genuine as her wings sag in relief.

"What can I get for you, my winged friend"?

Lucy's POV

When the man whose body was completely obscures up to his eyes by a very large cash register calls me, 'Winged Friend', I flinch back in shock.

This apparently amuses him because he chuckles at my actions, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Don't worry, as long you don't cause trouble, I won't try to stop you, you little demon".

I huff at his audacity.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a Mage"! I whine.

His chuckling stops as he looks at me with confused eyes.

Ryuji makes a noncommittal sound. "This is Lucy Heartfillia, after being taken from her reality, she was dropped out of the sky onto my head". He says with an annoyed face.

The man then walks out from behind his register, revealing a white vest and grey trousers with black shoes and a largely paint stained apron, he had grey hair and a well-trimmed moustache.

Hanging from his belt was a very pointy looking red and silver pendant that from what Ryuji told me, shows his status as an Exorcist.

"Well…

Of course he's going to react negatively, after all, he literally just met an enigma in cat suit!

"How would you like it made"?

"Huh"? I look at him confusedly causing him to chuckle again.

"How would you like your 'Special Custom Stationary Box'"? He gives a small flourish as he says that.

I blink before giggling at my own silliness.

I give him a rough description of the design I was thinking of on the way here.

He just smiles patiently as I go in to detail.

"So is there any problems with that"?

"Nope, not at all, now the total cost of that will be…" He rang out the price and I pulled the now deemed 'Mephy-Card' from one of the many pockets in my vest. I offer it to him nervously.

"Mephisto-Chan said this would be valid at any store in the city, at least I hope…

He glances at the card for mere moments before looking back to me.

"It's legit, that right there on the card is Mephisto Pheles personal seal". He puts on a cheeky smile.

"Is that all, 'Lady' Heartfillia"?

I hide my flushed face.

"N-no, tha-that's all I n-need".

"Well come by tomorrow to pick it up around ten a.m.". He calls after me as my immobile body is dragged out the door by Ryuji.

When I feel the wind, I'm un-shocked and look around to find myself being leaded to another store.

'Binders & Note-pads'

'Galore!'

In the window display, there were examples of the different styles and themes for the drawing and writing items.

When we walk inside, we're greeted by a peppy young register woman who looks like she should still be in elementary school curly pig-tails and blue polka-dot dress.

"Welcome to Binders & Notepads Galore! My name's Tammy, I hope you can find something in all this Galore-ious stock"! She gives us a megawatt smile, her hazel eyes and dark-blue hair painfully reminding me of Wendy.

I give her as real a smile as possible.

"Thanks, I hope I do to". I now start dragging Ryuji along into a section that said 'Silhouette' themed, what I see is exactly what I wanted to get, on the first try no less.

"Ryuji, do you see these"? I say excitedly as I pick one up and shove it in his face.

"Yeah, I see it, just remember to get enough for both school and Cram". He says the last bit a little quieter before listing off that I need six binder books, a two sets of one wooden pencil, a red and black pen and an eraser.

As well as a pair of scissors, a sharpener, a ruler, highlighters, and a full set of coloured pencils.

An hour later, and a shopping bag heavier, we exit the store with a scowling Ryuji.

The reason for that was because while we were looking through the aisles, a group of girls was watching us from behind a shelf of post paper glaring at me and grumbling about how 'stupid hookers' get all the cuties.

I just ignored it and continued with my goal at hand, but a certain quick tempered Ryuji, was about to go and 'talk' with them so after that, I kept a tight grip on his hand, not really caring if we looked like a couple or not because I really didn't want to get kicked out of such a nice store.

We now have one last stop to make and that was getting a bag to store my stuff in.

But before that happens, I need to cool him off.

I look around until I find a sign that says 'Dolche Plaza' and walk straight ahead, when we reach it, i see many many candy stores and ice-cream parlors as well as vendors.

I lead us over to a 'what I hope' is a milkshake vendor.

To my relief, it is.

"Can I have a caramel shake as well as a strawberry shake"?

"Sure, I'll be back with them in a moment".

When the vendor-guy (I don't know what they're called) comes back, I flash him my card which he accepts quickly with wide eyes.

I manage both shakes in one arm as I sit us down at one of the many tables there.

I plop him in a seat and sit in the one opposite him.

Then I shove the caramel shakes straw in his mouth.

He startles lightly before looking at me in question.  
I whisper shout "Drink it already"!

He gives me an unconvinced look before sucking on the straw and I watch in amusement as his eyes widen slightly in shock then they drop in pleasure as the sugary goodness reaches his mouth.

He takes one last long sip before releasing the straw with a sigh, his harsh face back to its natural, not as harsh one.

His eyes raise lazily before snapping open, a little pink in his cheeks.

I look at him amusedly and chuckle shortly. "You looked like you really needed something sweet with that sour look on your face". I explain my reasoning.

His eyes slip away from mine and look at nothing in particular.

"Thanks for that".

"No problem". I smile a warm smile.

After a few minutes, we finish our drink and chuck them in the disposal bin.

"So now I just have to get a bag"?

"Ahah". He replies distractedly.

I frown before flicking him on the head, causing him to make a noise of displeasure.

"Dummy, stop thinking about those girls and instead focus on directing me to the nearest bag store"! I mock scold him, a small pout on my lips.

His mouth sets in a firm line as he grabs my hand and drags me off again, looking straight ahead so as not to see my victorious smile.

"You're a real piece of work". He says huffily.

I fake gasp. "Oh, you wound me so, Ryu-Kun". Ryu, stumbles before quickly gathering himself again and looking back to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Ryu-Kun"? He questions.

I give him a toothy smile.

"Well, Ryuji felt kind of long when I said it, then there's the plus of Ryu-Kun sounding totally kawaii". I say innocently, causing a rouge hue to powder his cheeks.

After that, we walk in comfortable silence until we reach

'Bag Full'

 **10 Minute Time Skip**

Now on our way back to the old dorm building, with me and Ryu holding my shopping bags, I finally ask him something that's been bugging me.

"Ryu, are there different types of Exorcists"? I ask.

He nods "Yeah, there are five classes or Meisters, Dragoon, Doctor, Aria, Tamer and Knight, you might find something about it in the books Mephisto gave you". He shrugs "Since you're a special case, you might not have to choose a Meister".

I nod, taking the information and filing it away in my head.

"So the day after tomorrow I start both school and Cram School"? I thread my hands together and fiddle with them nervously, my wings drooping.

He side-glances me and says "Don't feel nervous, from what I can guess, your world obeys the same laws of physics and has the same language".

I chuckle at that "You're right to an extent, in Fiore the only difference is that our towns and cities are more… What's the word, rural". I point out a huge structure that looks like it touch the sky, in the distance.

"Such as that, the closest we've got to that well, me and my team kind of blew it up". I look away modestly as possible when he looks at me with surprised eyes.

"I didn't take you for a vandal".

I snort in derision.

"Oh please, the worst I've done was destroy two doomsday devices, all within four months, if you saw any of my friends in action, you'd clear off right along with me". I laugh at the thought of Ryu and me running for our lives from the trio of Natsu, Erza and Gray, anime tears spraying from our eyes and terrified looks on our faces.

That's when I hear the ringing of a clock as well as a voice announcing that the school supplies district is now closing.

We look at each-other in shock.

"I can't believe it's been six hours since arrived here". Until it hits me right in the face.

"We've been gone for six hours"! I start panicking.

"Come on, we need to get going before it gets dark". Ryu's face has become serious as he starts encouraging me to walk faster.

"Why, what happens when it gets dark"? As if on cue, the shadows lengthen and become deeper, the darkness seeming to solidify, suddenly, a swarm of little black creature's floats out of it along with a bunch of other weird and creepy little critters.

"It's when most demons are strongest". He whispers before dragging me away quickly.

Luckily, we get back to the dorm without incident, but I did have a lot of questions bubbling up in me by the time we reached the eating room.

Yukio quickly stands up to confront us.

3rd Person POV

"Where the-

"Not now, got to read up and get set for tomorrow". Lucy completely shuts him down and walks straight for her room upstairs, her eyes burning with curiosity.

The brothers look towards Bon who just sighed.

"We were nearly back when twilight settled in, luckily we only saw Coal Tars, maybe some Green-men and Hobgoblins". The boy sighs before smiling smallish.

"I bet if we went up to check on her right now, we'd find her shuffling about, her supplies all being neatly placed on her desk, getting it all prepared for her new kit box tomorrow, then getting herself so stuck in her books that she probably doesn't fall asleep till ten". He says matter-o-fact like.

"You seem to depict her as a neat freak as well as a bookworm, not something I'd categorise her as"? He looks at the dual-toned boy in dubious silence.

"Well you didn't see her out there shopping, she's more of a perfectionist than Kamiki".

The tea that Rin was inconveniently drinking, was spat out in a dramatic effect.

The soaked Bon glowers harshly at the older Okumura before announcing that he had to get going before the tea stains set in.

Like it wasn't hard to tell the real reason.

Once he walks out, Yukio sighs before giving Rin an un-empathetic look.

"I sometimes wonder how you're the older brother". He says bluntly.

"Hey"!

Lucy's POV

Once I was in my room, I plopped myself down on my office chair and emptied the contents of my bags onto my desk.

The five binders I chose were all hard covers, each with their own silhouetted image.

On the one for Lit, was a red rose in the top right corner, a red vine growing across the black cover in a swirly fashion.

For Science, was a dark-blue flask with same coloured bubbles floating out the top on a violet background.

For Math, this time on a white background with pink swirly frame glasses.

For History, a big yellow star on a brown background.

And for Cram School, a young dark green bamboo plant on a light green background.

Of course, all my stationary is floral printed.

Except for the gold fountain pen, Ryu had asked about it and I had simply replied simply "It reminds me of home". I had said with a sad smile.

I smile wistfully at memories of writing my story and then being interrupted on several occasions by my teammates.

'Enough of that, time to do some book work'.

I walk determinedly to the small reading area, set on finding out about a world of demons I know practically nothing about.

I grab the first book in view, which has the title

'The Eight Hell Kings and their Kin'

I opened the thick book to the first page and read it aloud.

"Chapter 1, the Hell Kings and Kin…

In the world of demons, there are higher up demons which make up the lords of each domain, then there are the lower class demons or Kin which are ruled over by their respectful lord".

So it's kind of like the demons have respective banners that represents their kingdoms, I decide I'll just read the first of the Kings.

"The youngest of the Hell Kings is Amaimon, King of earth, while under him are creatures like Green-Men, Bariyon, Golems and Dekalps".

Surrounding the text were illustrations of some of the creatures I saw earlier, apparently their called Green-Men and Hobgoblins.

"Like all demons, Earth Kin are known to possess plants and rocks, while the lower-class Green-Men and Hana-Fairies generally are rather docile, mid-low to mid class such as Dekalp and Hobgoblins like to cause trouble. Hobgoblins are usually harmless as they are simply mischief makers, but Dekalp are another story, they will hide in flowers and pretend to be fairies or garden spirits, fooling people and draining their life away until they die". I shiver at the thought of being leeched off until I'm nothing but a husk.

Because of a bloody flower.

"As for the high-class, it is usually best to avoid confrontation with them, this group consists of creatures such as Golems, Elder Tree Ents and Gorgons. Golems and Elder Tree Ents are both classified as 'Guardian' demons since they usually appear around Temples, Lost Cities and Untamed Forests, they are passive creatures that will only attack if they believe you to be an intruder on their watch. Then there's Gorgons, with the ability to petrify you with direct eye contact, powerful tail and poisonous snakes for hair, they are deadly and will not hesitate to target you, if you come across a Gorgon, there is very little chance of exorcising it, distract it and run".

I think that's enough reading for tonight don't you?

I close the book and pop it back in the shelf, I walk over to my dresser and notice something new.

Each dresser was labelled.

Now I don't mean tiny little ones, I mean big pink cursive ones that are impossible to miss with their bright colour and familiar font.

This is Mephisto-Chans doing.

I simply sigh before looking over the labels for each of the seven draws.

'Casual Wear' (Bullshit)

'Formal Wear'

'School Wear'

'Swim Wear' (Oh God No)

'Snow Wear' (Where the fuck does he think I'm going?)

'Lingerie' ( / )

'Sleep Wear'

With a pink face I open the sleep wear draw to find actual PJ's instead of the little boxes.

When I pull it out, I'm happy to say that it looks fairly normal.

It was composed of purple boxers with pink hearts and a candy pink flowy mid-riff top that had short purple sleeves.

I take off my feline threads and slip off my ear hair ornaments, my blonde locks cascading across my bare winged back.

Once in my night clothes, I decide to head back down to the eating area as it's still only eight o'clock.

I now make my way sleepily down the stairs, intent on finding something to do right after I get a drink.

Rins POV

As I put away the dinner plate for Lucy in the fridge, I close the door behind me and prepare to head out of the kitchen to my room.

Only for that to be interrupted.

"Hey, Rin". A sleepy voice greets me, when I turn around, I find myself greeted by the cute sight of a tired looking Lucy in her jammies.

I give her a little smile in reply before telling her she skipped dinner.

She looks slightly sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you guys wait or something like that". She frowns apologetically.

I shake my head with a 'be right back' look before retrieving the very recently put away plate.

"You want your lasagne cold, or should I heat it up"? I ask.

"Heat it up if you could please". She finishes her sentence with a small yawn.

After placing it in the microwave, I turn back to look at her with a neutral look.

"Busy day"?

She nods, then puts on a thinking face.

"Truthfully, I don't know if Ryu dragged me around or I dragged him". She chuckles at the end.

I internally grumble about how the stupid rooster got a nickname, but on the outside I snort in reply.

"From Bon's description of you in the stores, I think you did more of the dragging".

At the last second before the microwave dings, I take the lasagne out and place it in front of her with a fork to eat it with.

She gives small thank you before tucking in to her food.

Lucy's POV

As I eat, I can feel Rins eyes on me, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable in the slightest.

As I'm also looking at him but more discreetly.

My eyes follow his tail as it sways back and forth hypnotically, then my view trails up his lithe form, until I reach his face, his slight fangs, elfin ears and cobalt eyes the only indication of his demon heritage besides the extra appendage.

I can't hold back my chuckle.

Rin look at me curiously, his tail halting its movements.

"Sorry, it's just amusing because in Fiore, no one would question it one way or another that you were just another regular Mage".

He looks at me with wide eyes, his tail curling a little in apprehension.

His eyes are hesitant.

"Do I really look normal to you"?

I snort very un-lady like before replying with a wry smile, my plate now finished.

"Please, half the people I know have or can grow tails, wings, scales, fangs, talons and ears, a cat tail and fangs won't move me inch-wise". I look at him unimpressed like.

"Now tell me Mr. Okumura, do I look afraid of you"?

I look him directly in the eyes and he simply says "No" as if I had just doused him in cold water.

I smile while rubbing the back of my head.

"Of course, I'll still run if said claws and fangs are trying to kill me". I laugh awkwardly, causing him to collapse on his head.

After putting away the newly cleaned dish, I look up at the clock to find it now nine thirty-six.

"Time for bed"? I get a nod in agreement.

"Time for bed". He confirms.

Once at his room door he turns around and says goodnight.

"Night, Luce".

"Goodnight Nat-Rin

A pang goes through my chest as force myself not to say Natsu and walk through my own room door.

I get under my sheets, not even bothered that they had also been changed to pink comforter and plush fluffy blue pillow, as I now felt drained from that one thought before I drift off.

'Is everyone else okay'? Then I slip into a restless sleep.

Rin's POV

As I close the door behind me.

"Luce, really"?

Like a deer in the headlights, my cheeks redden.

"Shut-up". I growl, hiding myself under my sheets.

I hear Yukio sigh in exasperation. "Rin, she can't stay here forever, she must have friends and family where she comes from". He scolds me.

I ignore the rest of his speech because.

'I know Yukio, I know'. Before I drift off to a restless sleep.

 **Over at the Kyoto Trios Dorm Room**

3rd Person POV

The moment Bon steps into his shared room, he comes face to face with a Cheshire faced Shima.

"So Bon, how was your date with our lovely Lucy". His smile pissed him off.

"It wasn't a date and you and I both know that". He groused.

"Well she seemed eager to get you alone with her". His smile turns suggestive, causing the older boy to blush, something very un-Bon like.

"Shut-up"! Little did he know, that was being said from the other side of campus.

Then his blush disappeared almost instantly after that.

'Besides, she's already got a home somewhere else that she needs to get back to'. He sighs a long drawn out sigh then runs a hand through his hair.

"Bon, are you alright"? Konekomaru asks him concernedly.

"Don't worry, just got some things on my minds".

"Would one of those things include a certain blonde in a kitty outfit"? The pinkette teases.

The pink hue returns again as he flushes in embarrassment as that's exactly what he had been thinking of.

Renzo 'tsk's mockingly "And you and Miwa are always calling me disgraceful". He clucks his tongue.

"I said shut up"!

 **The next day**

Lucy's POV

At the moment I find myself waking up to a quiet bedroom.

'It feels weird, not waking up to Natsu and Happy in my bed or clearing my kitchen'

I get up and look at the ice-cream wall clock, mildly satisfied that my early riser mind-set still works when I see it says exactly six-thirty a.m.

I tiredly walk over to my dresser and pick out a random box of the dozen in there and walk into the bathroom where I get my stuff ready.

Now for a shower.

Unlike yesterday, I'm not in a rush so I give myself time to enjoy the hot water and the pleasant smelling cleaning products.

I don't know why I never considered mint scented shampoo, because the 'cold' aroma is quite energizing.

Once out of the shower, I towel myself off then look in the mirror to see the horror that is my bed head.

I grab a brush and comb out all the tangles and knots until the brush bristles slide through it without a snag.

I turn my eyes to the box with the Big-Red-Button

Sigh "Let's see what we've got for today". I say with theatrical excitement.

The box was dark-blue with white and pink flower petals.

'Huh, this one doesn't look so bad'. I think hesitantly before pressing he button and watching it explode in pink smoke, now watching it clear away to reveal my clothes for today.

To my shock, I find a rather short yukata.

"Ehhhhhhh"!? I scream very loudly.

Suddenly I hear my main door slammed open.

"Lucy, are you alright"! Luckily, a bathroom door separates a rather frantic Rin from seeing me in a towel.

"No need to worry Rin, just a wardrobe malfunction"! I call back before adding.

"Just stay there for a bit and I'll come out"! With little encouragement now, I quickly get changed into the 'yukata', adding the royal blue eye shadow and eyeliner it came with.

Rin's POV

Five minutes later I hear the bathroom door open to reveal from my seat on the bed, a rather miffed Lucy in a furisode.

The light blue top underneath and royal blue coat were tied in place by a large black bow around her waist. The overcoat had flared sleeves that draped at the cuffs, a splash of white and pink petals floating out towards the end of the sleeves, the white getting pinker the closer it got to the end. The front and back of it were lined and decorated with violet stylised flowers.

The skirt clipped onto the top was mid-thigh length and the same royal blue as the coat with white ruffles underneath. On her legs were white leggings and black platform shoes. Her hair was in twin tails again, cherry blossom shaped pins in them.

This time she had a bit of make-up on, deep-blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner that emphasized their brown-colour.

"Um, Rin, what exactly am I wearing"?

I blink back to reality from my daze.

"You've never worn a furisode"? I ask curiously.

She blushes before shaking her head.

"I've seen something similar, but it wasn't this, showing". She hesitantly gestured to her chest area, only noticing now, that the neckline plunged a fair amount.

I hold back my blush and try to sound as calm as possible.

"You seemed okay with the cat costume, what's wrong with the furisode"?

"It's just, really different to what I normally wear".

Then she looks up at me seriously. "Rin, I want your personal opinion".

I choke on air when she says that.

"Well"? She looks at me, her nervous chocolate orbs looking at me earnestly.

I manage out three words that make a smile appear on her face.

"It looks… Good". I turn my face away quickly as it flushes a light pink,

I'm ultra-surprised when she walks over to me.

She leans forward.

And hugs me,

It's all I can do not to stutter when she tightens her hold before letting go, whispering into my ear "Thanks for being honest". Then she straightens back up, a friendly smile on her face.

She grabs my hand and lifts me up off the bed, it still amazes me how she's both delicate and tough at the same time.

"Go and get dressed, you're coming with me to get my stationary box". She giggles as she pushes me out of her door, down the hall and into my room, where she repeats. "Get dressed". Before closing the door on me. My last sight of her, a flash of white feathers as she turns around.

I let a smile cross my face and my tail wag because of one thing.

'I'm going with her and not Bon' I know it's childish, but I don't care.

I get to hang out with Lucy.

Now to get out of the pyjamas and into some clothes.

Lucy's POV

Oh! I hope I didn't sound to demanding!

I continue panicking even as I sit down and wait at a table that had a plate piled high with pancakes and a jar of honey on the side.

A few minutes, Rin walks down the stairs in his uniform again.

I smile at him. "So you're coming with me"?

He gives a "Yep" as he stabs a few pancakes with his fork from the tower, plops them on the plate and drizzles it all with honey.

I follow suit and take a few pancakes, however without impaling them, then drizzle it in honey, unable not to draw a heart with the sticky topping.

Then I get an idea.

"Hey, Rin"? I query.

He looks at me blankly "Yeah…

"On the way to the store, do you want to play a game"?

His tail perks at the word 'Game', before it lowers in hesitation.

"What kind of game"?

"20 Questions". He gives me a flat look.

"Uh-Huh, and how do you plan on making me cooperate"? He says confidently.

I look at him with innocent eyes. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone you groped me". I say sickly sweet, causing the boy to pale dramatically at my evil plot.

"That's diabolical". He says at loss for words.

I smile, flashing the peace sign at him. "Should've expected it, a pretty face hides a lot of things, you know"?

His eyes turn curious but I just leave it there, not wanting to discuss it.

I pick up my plate and take it over to the sink where I turn the tap on and scrub it clean, then I put it away.

Not soon after, Rin walks up to me to stop me from leaving.

He shakes his head with an amused grin "Brush teeth, then head out".

I flush in embarrassment since I forgot something as simple as brushing my teeth.

I quickly head back up to my room, remembering to thoroughly brush before spitting out the suds, giving myself a pearly grin and heading back down.

I read the clock on the beam above the kitchen porthole.

 _7:35_

At least there's no need to rush, now is there?

I turn around to the sound of footsteps, only to have Rin gently grasping my hand and pulling me out of the building.

"Uh, Rin, the school supplies district is the other way". I know for sure that we're going in the opposite direction.

"I know, just, after last night, I realised you're gonna need a cell-phone". He makes a displeased noise, I look at him curious "You mean a telephone"?

"No a cell-phone, it's like a small telephone that you can carry around with you"

The description reminds me quite similarly of a lacrima phone.

I just nod in understanding as we now walk on route to wherever it is we're going.

…

Forty minutes and one of these 'cell-phones' later, me and Rin are walking side by side on our way to the school supplies district.

I look down curiously at the palm sized device in my hand, it was a metallic blue colour, it flipped open to a screen on top and the bottom had a bunch of buttons.

Rin had given a brief explanation that I could store contacts on it which I could access whenever to either call or text them.

As of right now my contacts list was empty, much to my chagrin.

"Well Rin, time for twenty questions"! I say cheerfully, causing him to groan.

"Why are we doing this again"?

I just ignore his question and ask my first question.

"Do you have any pets"?

He actually takes on a thoughtful face for that one.

"Well, I don't know if he classifies as a pet, but there is my familiar Kuro, he's a cat demon". His voice comes out cheerful at the end.

I push down my shock and check off my list that yes he is indeed a cat person.

Now it's his turn "Why did you react so violently when I called you Blondie"?

I could feel a tick mark forming just from the memory of every single time someone called me that.

I sigh "Let me just give you a hint, I have had it up to here with that crap". The last part comes out in a grumble.

He sweat drops before just nodding for what it is.

"My turn, why do you carry that sword around"?

I see him visibly tense.

"No, don't worry about that, I'll just ask another question". I wave my hands in front of my face.

He shakes his head before giving an answer "It seals up most of my demon powers".

I keep on walking, not replying and just thinking that this obviously wasn't an answer I should take lightly, he trusts me enough with that information and I've only known him for what, three days?

"Because of what I just answered I think I have the right to ask something personal". He says, his voice sounded a little stiff.

I nod in earnest.

"What's… Fairy Tail like"? He asks unsurely.

I almost laugh at that, I don't feel any hesitation in answering with a large smile.

"One big rambunctious, drunk, destructive, protective, insane, friendly, badass, happy family, and I get to be part of that chaos". I chuckle with mirth.

Is it me or did I see a look of terror go across his face, oh well, I guess that's how any one reacts when they get a description of my family of oddballs.

I decide to further humour myself by saying "However, don't challenge anyone to a drinking contest, otherwise you'll find yourself sprawled on a table with marker doodles all over your face the next morning". My smile turns innocent as he blanches.

"You drink, you're only sixteen".

I simply ignore him and start running on ahead.

"Hey"! I hear his annoyed voice behind me as he runs after me, hot on my heels.

"Sorry, but my blondeness is blocking your voice"! I laugh jovially. "That's a load of bull shit, don't use your stereotype as an advantage"! Oooh, he sounds peeved.

After thirty minutes of constant running (And there was no lack of befuddled onlookers), we find ourselves in front Mr. Denny's store, a tired Rin next to me.

"How the hell do you run in those shoes"? He says exasperatedly, I just look at him mischievously.

"Many years of practice". I divulge no more as we enter.

3rd Person POV

As they walk in, Lucy greets the store owner "Good Morning Denny-Dono"!

As turns away from another one of his female customers and over to where he sees something quite else.

A furisode clad Angel and another big name in the exorcist world, Rin Okumura, The Son of Satan and wielder of the blue flames.

He keeps a smile on his face as he turns back to the customer to give her kit box over, not failing to notice the envious look she was giving Lucy as she left with a stomp in her step.

"Why hello to you to, Miss Heartfillia, Mister Okumura". The girl flushes.

"I told you not to call me that, besides, it makes me sound old, I'm only sixteen for peat sake". She whines.

Mr Denny just keeps smiling.

"Well you're a bit early, but I just need to add the protective coat and I'll be done".

"Really"? Her wings perk and her eyes lighten.

He nods before heading around to the backroom where his orders were made.

 **Five Minutes Later**

When he comes out, he's holding the finished stationary box.

 **Lucy's POV**

When he hands over my new stationary box, I beam down at its mahogany surface, the white and yellow star in the centre popping out against the dark surface.

"Thank you, so much". I hold the box closely as I bow, then I get an idea.

I look at the older man then at Rin with a smile. "You guys wanna see some magic"?

Mr Denny's eyes become wide while Rin has this excited look on his face.

"Really, you'd do that, if so, Please, Please, Please"! His tail had long since escaped his clothes and was wagging hysterically.

I get a slow nod from the wide eyed store keeper.

I place the box on the counter in front of me and rest my hands on either side of the star.

I take on a concentrating face as I allow magic to flow from my hands and into the star.

A gold light emanates from my hands and then it sinks into the star, which suddenly goes molten red.

I can hear Mr Denny moving away from me as the magic flow from me increases, a few moments later it suddenly stops and I rip my hands away from, not at all surprised by the stamina I just got drained of.

"What the hell"! Rin shouts he helps me into a nearby stool.

"Sorry, I probably should've warned you that my magic is kind of unstable without the respective items". I manage out in huffs.

"Uh, Miss Heartfillia, what's this symbol on it"?

I look over to where the hot glow had died down to reveal a copper Fairy Tail guild mark placed in the centre of the star.

"It's home". I say with a smile.

For a while we just stay quiet until Rin clears his throat.

"Well, we should probably get going now, things to do, places to be, you know"? He suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the store quickly.

I stay silent while we walk, not wanting to say anything after I caught a glimpse of his serious face.

I hear him sigh "I'm not mad at you, it was just the look on that guys face, it…" He cuts off his sentence and just walks ahead, my hand still wrapped in his firm grip.

'Sigh, do all boys have to be so moody'? I halt stopping Rin in his advance, and walk in the other direction for the all-boy cure for a moody male.

The shake stand at Dolche Plaza.

As I walk up to the stand, the vendor recognises me almost instantly.

"What can I get you Miss"? I ignore the embarrassment from honorifics and speak.

"Well, uhh, I've got another 'Grumpy Guy' and I need one of your caramel milkshakes again, as well as a strawberry one for me". I mutter the last part with a bashful smile.

He just smiles, probably glad to make a profit.

"Sure thing Miss, I'll get them made right away"! He rushes off, moments later with two cups in hand. I flash my card and grab the shakes, feeling a sense of dejavu as I plop him down in his then sit down in mine.

I stuff the straw in his mouth, completely unsurprised when he jumps, hesitates, than sips.

I behold as his face takes on a 'cat got the cream' expression, I bet if his tail was out I'd see it wagging.

He takes one more sip before releasing the straw, a cat-like calm surrounding him.

"What made you think to give me strawberry"? He looks at me curiously.

I blink before looking down at the cup in his hand.

I eep before quickly switching mine and his.

"I got you caramel, the strawberry one was mine". I mumble, stuffing the straw he just used in my mouth.

His eyes become wide and his face flushes, I myself beat down my own blush, trying to look nonchalant.

"Just drink it already, I never touched it". I roll my eyes.

He slowly takes a drink, losing all hesitation after tasting it and gulping it down.

Four minutes later, our drinks finished, it was now time to go back to the dorm.

As we entered the eating area, a little black kitty with small horns jumped onto Rins head.

"Rin! Where have you been, I've been stuck with Yukio as company"! He says.

"Great, another talking cat". I sigh dramatically, catching the two's attention.

"You can hear him" "She can hear me"? They ask in unison.

I shrug "Is it really so weird"? I specifically look at Rin, who in turn nods in confirmation.

"Guess not". He scratches his head in confusion.

The cat slowly walks up to me where he watches me with an unyielding stare, causing me sweat nervously.

Suddenly he pounces into my arms "She's acceptable"! He cheers as he nuzzles into my chest, his cuteness level rivalling that of a gods.

My eyes sparkle as I look up to a confused Rin.

"I'm assuming this would be Kuro"? He nods dumbly.

The atmosphere is pierced by an impatient Kuro.

"Rin, I want to eat"! He whines, cuteness not diminishing.

"All right little buddy, I'll make something". He pats the purring cat before going off to the kitchen, leaving me with the familiar.

"Don't betray his trust". He says seriously.

I look down at him with confusion.

"There are only so many people who think of him as person, not a monster or a thing, so if you mislead him, I will never forgive you, he doesn't need any more losses". He hops out of my arms and walks up the stairs to the next floor.

I think over what the feline had said and vow to myself that as a Celestial Mage, I won't betray Rin, nor anyone of the people I met that first day I arrived here.

My hands clench into fists as determination flows through my body.

"Hey Lucy, where's Kuro"?

I jump a foot in the air with a yelp, I turn around to see Rin with a plate of fish.

'Fiiiiish'! I could practically hear Happy's joy.

"Ummm, he went upstairs, I should probably head up to and get ready for dinner, it's like five now". I hurriedly walk away to the upper floor, leaving a confused Rin behind.

Rin's POV

What was that about, she was all smiles a second ago, I wonder what happened?

Question crowd around my head as I try to think what could've happened, in the end I just get a headache.

Lucy's POV

When I shut the door behind me, I spot a freshly pressed set of blue PJs, made of a navy tank-top and blue boxers with white polka dots.

I quickly slip out of the furisode, no longer weirded out by its odd style, in fact it's kind of growing on me.

I slip into the bathroom with the PJs and wash myself up, this time just washing myself with just some cinnamon scented body wash.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Now feeling refreshed and revitalised, as well as in comfy clothes, I walk back down to the kitchen area to be enveloped by spicy aromas, I sigh in appreciation and I haven't even touched the food yet.

"Hope you like curry, because that's what we're having"! I hear Rin's voice call from the kitchen.

I smile "You kidding, I'd eat anything if you cooked it"! I cheerfully call back, unaware that I'd made him turn very red.

I slip onto a nearby chair and wait.

'What am I saying I can't wait' I muse idly, I mean if those smells are anything to go by, this should be a great dinner.

Yay!

…

I feel my eyes groggily open to the harsh slits of light filtering through my window blinds, I cringe in pain but still get up, knowing I had my first school day to get to.

I grab the uniform I'd placed on my bed end dresser and walk to the bathroom, intent on being presentable for today.

Appreciatively, it seems a makeup box had been installed into the bathroom.

'I really do owe Mephi-Chan a lot, well, I'll figure something out'. I think with determination that I will repay the Demon Kings kindness.

I slap my cheeks, making me focus.

"Enough of that, time for the morning ritual"

 **30 Minutes Later**

I'm now out of the shower and am putting on the uniform.

It consisted of a short-sleeve button up white dress shirt, a black thigh length skirt with grey criss-cross, on my legs were grey leggings with black flats, instead of the maroon ribbon, I had a grey one.

For some reason I hadn't been given one of those cream vests but instead I was given one of the boys jackets, my hair had been parted and done up in two high twin tails with a pink heart and yellow star clip.

I'd also put on a lip gloss, feeling like I would be neglecting the generously given gift of the cosmetics box.

I stuff some of it into a little bag as well as a random box from the casual clothing draw (Once again, I Call Bullshit!), stuff it into my bag along with my new books and Kit-box, before walking towards the stairs.

That is until I hear something.

It sounded kind of muffled, but I was still able to track it to the room where Rin and Yukio sleep.

I hesitantly place my ear to the door.

To hear light snoring, and by the sounds of it a single person.

I open the door with alarm as I see Rin still fast asleep in his bed clothes.

'Good thing I found him, or else we both would've been late'

I walk slowly towards his quiet form, my eyes taking in the view of him half covered by his sheets, his tail slightly twitching every now and then, his chest expanding and contracting as he breathed.

'He looks like a little kid' I think humouredly.

That's when he shifts and his t-shirt rides, revealing a narrow waist and skin stretched over lean muscles.

I feel my eyes fuzz over a little before I finally stop in front of him.

'Just a little kid, just a little kid' I repeat over and over again in my head as I gently shake his shoulder.

"Rin, you got to wake up now, or else we'll be late". I say softly.

He snuffles a little before his eyes slowly open revealing the electric blue orbs.

He just looks at me for a second as I stand up and step back, expecting something energetic.

Suddenly his eyes dart to the wall clock which read,

5:33

He dashes from his bed to his in the wall closet where he snatches out a uniform and then speeds on by me and probably towards the boy's washrooms, all sleepiness gone from his visage.

A small giggle escapes from my mouth at the hilarity of it.

I now make my way down to the kitchen, planning on making something for the two of us, only to be stopped by a kitchen knife millimetres from my face.

I freeze, now able to see the little red creature wearily looking at me, another kitchen knife in hand.

'I wonder if this guy helps out with the cooking'

I wave my hands in front of my face in a peace treaty.

"Whoa, whoa, I just want to make some breakfast for me and Rin, that's all, so could you please not lodge a paring knife in my skull".

The demon looks at me wearily once again before slowly lowering the blade and jumping up on to the bench island top, his gaze staying on me at all times as i stiffly grab an apron then gather the tools and eggs for omelettes.

I slowly feel my mind block out the stare as I whisk the eggs until it was mixed fully.

Now I place the rectangular pan over the gas stove, the flame on medium.

I let a small amount of butter melt in it before pouring in the omelette mix.

'I sure hope he likes it' I think idly as the omelette slowly cooks.

 **Rin's POV**

Yukio, that bastard!

Why am I not surprised he just headed off to school without bothering to wake me up.

What did surprise me however was me being woken up to find a uniform clad Lucy with a small smile on her lips.

Yeah, that had definitely felt like a dream.

As I enter the eating area, my ears pick up a pleasant noise that sounded much like,

Humming

I make my way over to the porthole where the voice emanated from, to get another surprise.

The one humming was Lucy, she was also cooking in my blue apron.

Wait, Ukobach is watching her.

I nearly start running to stop something bad from happening when the kitchen demon turns to me and gives a 'halt' gesture before pointing his thumb at the girl oblivious to what was happening.

We both now watch as she hums a quiet happy tune over the cooking food, her entire body moving with the rhythm.

She, with great precision, uses the egg flip to remove what I saw now to be an omelette roll from the pan.

She shuts off the flame and takes the pan and other utensils to the sink, her voice still humming and hips still swaying to it.

I watch as she cleans up all the items and dries them before putting them back in the cupboards.

She also wipes off the benches of invisible grime before finally picking up the plate with two omelettes on it.

All I can do is watch in awe as she somehow misses my presence and dances across to the table where she sits down, the dancing and humming unfortunately over.

I can't help but interrupt this peaceful moment.

"Sure you've danced enough"? I say teasingly.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Sure you've danced enough"? My entire body goes stock still as I hear the teasing voice of a cat tailed guy.

My head turns towards him stiffly to find an amused expression on his face.

I blanch in mortification.

"I-uhh, this-…" Nothing but crap all comes out of my mouth as I try to say something but I just keep digging the grave deeper and deeper.

He sits down opposite me and grabs a roll, taking a large bite out of it.

I watch as a content noise comes from him.

"God, this is good". He praises heavily, making me snap out of my stupor and flush with a small amount of pride.

I grab the other and eat along with him.

Once we finish, I grab the plate and wash it and dry it before putting that away as well.

As I'm about to get something ready to eat for later only to be stopped by Rin.

"No need, I already got bentos ready". From the fridge he pulls out two containers with yummy looking food in them, he places lids over them before handing me one.

While I did want to thank him, my line of vision caught the time,

6:13

Crap, school is supposed to start at six forty-five.

I very, very, quickly (but still carefully) put the bento in my bag, which by the way is like a green beach-bag that zipped up.

I then grab his hand and make a sprint out the door, the apron flying off in the process and Rin just hooking his hand onto his bag at the entrance before we're out the door and running for the school buildings, wherever they may be.

'Oh, yeah I don't know where to go'

I now change spots, me being pulled by Rin and him leading.

"Sorry, forgot to mention I have no idea where we're meant to head to".

"Never mind that, just feel lucky I got told you're in my class". He walks forwards in certainty as I am lead hopefully to the class-room building.

 **30 Minutes later**

We had finally arrived in front of the door that was supposed to lead to my classroom.

"You ready"? He asks me reassuringly.

I let out a shaky breath "As I'll ever be". I say with conviction before pushing the door open.

Two things happen, one, everyone turns their heads to either leer or glare, and two, the bell rings.

"Ahh, you must be the new student, why don't we introduce you to the class, Okumura you may be seated thank you". Says a balding man wearing dress attire.

That's when I realise something as I feel Rin's hand unravel from mine and I watch as he walks to a seat in the back.

We'd held hands in front of everyone, while it didn't bother her much, it answered why she was receiving envy in some of the glares.

I follow the teacher to the front of the room.

"Well class, I would like you to meet our newest addition, a cousin of Principal Faust". This causes an outburst of whispering, probably none of it good.

This is Mephi-Chan's doing, oh well, just play along with it.

I send a smile everyone's way, letting my 'Rich Girl' training kick in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Lucy Heartfillia, I hope I can make pleasant memories here". I bow deeply, smile still arranged neatly on my face.

I turn towards the teacher. "May I choose a seat or is there an arrangement"? I ask politely, snapping the man out of his stupor.

"Just sit wherever you want to Ms. Heartfillia". He says.

I notice that at least two desks max separate Rin from other students.

I mentally frown at this, still keeping up the gentle, cheerful demeanour.

'This just shall not do one bit'. I internally tsk as I walk towards the back, my hips swaying slightly bringing attention towards many males in the class, well they will just have to get used to it, having wide hips causes the swaying naturally.

Perverts

I plop myself down in the desk just left of Rins, everyone just gapes at me.

I just look at them with that persistent smile, trying to convey the message that I don't give a shit.

Even Rin was staring at me in the corner of his eye.

That's when we all hear the teacher clear his throat.

"Well, let us commence".

And so it went.

Speeding forwards to lunch time, I find myself exiting the classroom with a huff, the nerve of that guy.

Let me rewind to the last few minutes of class where we were just sitting around doing nothing, when a random guy with a cocky aura about him walked up to me.

"Hey there, cutie". Lord all mighty so unoriginal, and girls probably fall for it.

I paste on a fake smile, not wanting to be rude just yet.

"May I help you sir"?

"Yeah you can help me". He places both hands on my desk and looks down at me. "By showing me what's under that skirt of yours". He has this smirk that was part pervy, part arrogant.

I hear a low growl coming from Rin next to me, I need to end this quickly and peacefully.

My face stays in the passive smile.

"May I ask what your name is"?

"Yuichi Masuda". His brashness has yet to go down.

"Well, Mr. Yuichi". Luckily the teacher wasn't anywhere in sight, meaning I can pull this off.

I stand out of my chair and walk towards him, his smirk now a full blown grin as I stop a foot away from him, my breasts pushing out against the fabric of my shirt.

I take in his appearance, tall, muscular, short spiky brown hair, a look that would probably label him as a 'Bad boy' with the ladies, but none of it does it for me with that attitude.

Now for the main show.

I let my kind facade drop, my eyes go coffee black and my mouth takes on a competitive grin.

"If you want to see what's under a girls skirt so badly, I'll be glad to show you".

Those in the vicinity freeze, boys and girls alike as I grab the hem of my skirt and lift it up teasingly slow.

Only for the anxious atmosphere to be broken when it reveals that I'm wearing leggings.

I let out a victorious smile.

"Does this satisfy you Yuichi Masuda"?

Everyone sweat drops.

His face was priceless.

I let go of my skirt and walk back to my desk, a wide eyed Rin looking at me with shock.

"You have less sex appeal then I thought you did, guess I can't expect all busty blondes to be sexy". I can hear the smirk in his voice.

Oh hell no!

I'm about to jump out of my spot and kick him into the floor, when a hand grabs my wrist.

I turn my annoyed face to a resolute Rin, he shakes his head as if saying **"Not Now"** I puff my cheeks out and relax, letting my harmful intent dissipate and forcing my eyes back to their normal chocolate colour.

That's when the bell goes.

And back to now, where you find a steaming me.

'No sex appeal, he says, I have tons of it, I say!' I huff.

"Sheesh, who knew you could get so bent out of shape". Says a curious Rin.

I just grumble in his direction.

Now that I think about it, where are we headed?

When we stop, I'm brought out of my fit when I hear water flowing, I bring my eyes up to see a beautiful marble fountain.

All the Exwires were sitting around the place, the group of Shima, Konekomaru and Ryu were all leaning against the second tier of the fountain, Ms. Kamiki and Paku were sitting at the base maybe ten metres from the trio, and maybe another metre off from them was Shiemi in her floral kimono, bare feet placed on the earth.

"Hey guys, do you know a cure for…"

Rin goes quiet as I start walking towards the fountain, everyone stays still in fact, as they see my frustrated face melt away into concentration when I place my hands in the clear freezing water.

'You're never going to get a boyfriend with that attitude, you spoiled little brat'!

I smile wistfully as I remember the harsh but honest words of Aquarius.

'I was originally your mother's spirit, so guess what I thought when I was given to a weak little girl'

No matter how volatile her words.

' **Something cracks as I watch her body slowly turn into water** "Even if you break my key, I won't be dead, we just won't be able to see each other anymore". **Then she disappears like a crystal shattering, my last image of her a kind smile saying that everything would be all right, then the grief implodes from me in the form of nearly pure magic** '

It was both a horrible and glorious day, I'd been able to surpass my mother in magical ability, summoning three Zodiacs, but I also lost one of the few tedious links left of her, no matter how harsh Aquarius was, I knew she always cared about me.

I feel magic materialise around where the tattoo should be located.

I focus on the hand in the water, allowing magical energy to flow from my collarbone to my fingertips.

I will a ball of water about the size of a marble to float out of the main body of water. I slowly, with great care, let it orbit around my unsubmerged hand. Gradually, I make more and more little spheres circle my hand.

Now, I carefully place them back in the water, treating each of them as a frustration that I could drain out.

When the entire process is finished, I come back to reality and notice I was perched on the fountain ledge.

I gingerly take my hand out and step down from the fountain, a blush forming on my face as I take in everyone's faces.

I then take notice of Ryu and Ms. Kamiki's expressions, they didn't seem as thrilled.

I look to the violet haired girl.

"Is something wrong Ms. Kamiki"? I ask tentatively.

She looks at me with studious and sharp eyes.

"You're magic is visible to normal people".

I just shrug "So, back in Fiore, you didn't have to be a Mage to see magic"

"That there, is the problem, here, people aren't able to see stuff like that unless they obtain a Massho, it's also kept that way to stop mass panic". Her voice sounds clipped.

"Then what about her wings"? A helpful Konekomaru points out.

"They're probably a manifestation of this world". Answers Ryu.

Questions swirl around in my head, but I keep them that way for now.

"Okay, I think I get it now".

I look to the two for confirmation.

"In this world, things like demons, magic and monsters are invisible to people who haven't gotten a Massho, I'm guessing that it's something that demons can leave behind when they attack people"? I get a nod so I continue on.

"But since my magic comes from a world where anyone can see it, that rule doesn't apply to me, so to not cause mass hysteria and conspiracy, I cannot perform magic in view of normal people".

"In a nutshell, yes, and we still don't know your full capabilities yet". The girls red eyes seem like lasers trying to burn through me.

She really doesn't like me, does she?

That's when Shima claps his hands together.

"Enough talk, we still need to eat, ne"?

Everyone just walks back to their spots and sits down, pulling out lunchboxes.

I follow Rin over to where he sits next to Shiemi.

"Um, do you mind if I sit next to you Moriyama-San"? I ask with a nervous smile.

She blushes but shakes her head rapidly. "No-not at all Lu-ucy-San".

I smile as I sit down, Shiemi was such a shy girl, it reminded me of the way Wendy used to be before…

Before…

'No need to dredge up the past Lucy'.

I pull off my bag and unzip it, taking out the bento Rin had made.

When I open the lid, it reveals a neatly placed meal with octopus shaped sausages, tempura, fried rice and vegetables in different cut-outs. There were even a pair of chopsticks placed to the side.

I flash him a teasing smile. "So you do have a feminine side". He just stutters and blushes.

"Shu-shut up". I just giggle before digging in.

A few minutes later filled with idle chatter and eating, I put down the container with a sigh.

"Were you a house wife in your previous life"?

"Oh, hush you". He looks away bashfully.

I stand up, ready to head back to the classroom, cocky jerk or not.

"Better get going soon, breaks almost over, right"? They all nod and get up.

"See you at Cram". I give them a wave before following Rin back to the classroom.

As we walk along, I can feel people staring at me, once again getting either leers or glares.

But now, I can also hear whispers of 'The Cat Girl' and 'The Flower Child'.

Then I capture something less complementary.

"I saw her with two different guys one day after the other, can you believe that"?

Or

"The principals cousin, no wonder she walks around like she owns the place, what a bitch".

Then

"How guys do you think that sexy body has banged"?

Sigh, no matter what dimension you come from, there are always mean girls and perverts.

I keep a reserved expression as I take in all the things people are saying.

They really must think I can't hear them.

We enter the classroom just as the bell goes, once again drawing looks from everyone.

We both ignore them and sit in our seats.

As the class is in session, someone passes me a slip of paper.

I unfold it and read the contents.

' **Can't wait to see what's under that skirt'**

I look over to where Yuichi was sitting to find him leering at me.

I just stuff the note in my jacket pocket.

'Like hell he's seeing my goods'!

I keep my focus on jotting down notes, answering questions and nudging a dozing Rin when necessary.

As the final bell rings, signalling the days end, I stand up and wait for the bluenette to gather his things.

"Now for Cram". He says unexcitedly.

I clear my throat to grab his attention.

"Do you think you could wait outside the change room while I get changed"? I ask nervously, because I was actually worried that jerk would spy on me while I changed.

He gives me a little smile "Sure, no complaints here".

My eyes become a light topaz shade as I feel relief and gratitude flow through me.

…

When we arrive at the change rooms, Rin waits outside like promised as I walk in and place my bag down, pulling out the box I had brought with me.

It was red this time, with a black button and yellow ribbon designs.

'Sigh "Let's get this over with". I say half-heartedly as I press the button and watch it go 'POOF' in a puff of the pink smoke.  
When it clears away, it vaguely reminded of a certain violent cake loving female knight.

 _ **DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH DOH**_

As we walk across campus, I receive many stares from passer-byes.

It's probably because of the outfit I think.

'You don't say'? My inner monologue says sarcastically.

The clothes were comprised of a red bustier with a black skirt, the waist and chest was lined with a black pattern similar to a noble's coat of arms. My legs showed off a pair of thigh-high red socks stuffed into knee-high burgundy rider's boots. I also wore a black jacket and yellow ribbons were tying back my hair in twin tails.

Safe to say I stood out like a gladiator in a 'Flower Power' convention.

'How does Erza wear stuff like this day in day out'? I think to myself as I catch another bunch of guys ogle me, I think even saw a teacher peeping.

Under my breath I say, now feeling the percentage of hateful glances increases.

"Let's pick up the pace, ok"? I quicken my footfalls and hear as Rin's also moves his legs faster.

When we finally do arrive at the fountain, we see the other Exwires waiting patiently.

"There you are-". Ryu stopped talking and just stared, red-faced.

That's when Renzo-San interrupts.

"Well, don't you look fine today, Ms. Lucy". His smile is its flirty norm.

"I try my best, Mr. Renzo". I give him a wink in reply, a mock-modest smile on my face.

That's when Izumo clears her throat, an annoyed look on her face. "If you two are done prattling, we've got a class to attend to". She walks over to a door and slips a key from a ring under her skirt into the lock, she turn the key and the lock mechanism makes an unnaturally loud and ringing 'Chink' before pushing it open and walking through, leaving it open for the rest of us.

'I get the feeling she doesn't like people much'. I think dryly.

I go through the door last, shutting it behind us before looking around to find us in an incomprehensively long and high corridor, large oak doors lining its visible length.

I stop myself from gaping at the insanity, this was obviously an entirely different room.

I followed the others down the hallway until we stopped at one of the many identical doors.

The room I enter consisted of eight rows of ten desks on one side and a desk and huge blackboard on the other.

But what really catches my attention was the guy sitting at the desk.

It was Rin's little brother, Yukio.

"Well, this is unexpected…" I say with genuine surprise.

No one says anything as they get in their seats, I choose one behind Rin and two places to the right from Ryu.

That's when the class begins.

"As you Exwires already know, we recently gained a visitor of unknown origins". Inwardly I grumble when he said of 'Unknown Origins', Sheesh, I said where I was from.

"As is expected". He pushes his glasses up with one finger, causing the light to reflect off them "The Grigori already know of her arrival and wish for us to test her capabilities". I shiver at the way he said 'test' like it was a punishment.

"What kind of test"? I hear Ryu ask wearily, Rin's growl sounding in the background.

"That information is not allowed to be disclosed". His face was passive.

My wings contract as I see images in my head get tossed around like a limp corpse.

Everyone stays quiet for a while until it gets broken by a voice.

"Well now, on to a much more pleasant subject". Everyone's eyes snap towards a little white terrier with droopy purple eyes.

"Wait, purple eyes"? Then it clicks, I wave at the dog.

"Good morning, Mephisto-Chan".

"As to you, Ms. Heartfillia". The dog nods its head before exploding in a puff of smoke, revealing the True Cross Academy's director and principal.

"Now, you have an appointment Ms. Hearfillia, if you would like to, you can choose to bring two people".

That clause makes me think, I'm allowed to bring two people, but which two do I choose.

I look over to Rin and Ryu first, when I noticed their hands were balled and Rin's tail was twitching stiffly.

'If I have to fight and get hurt, they'll both react physically'

I now look over to Renzo and Konekomaru-San, from my observations they seem to be close to Ryu, they should both stay to keep him in check.

I look at the bespectacled Okumura.

'Yukio's the same, he'll stay to make Rin cooperate'

My eyes land on the last two of the group.

'Izumo obviously doesn't like me, but she definitely has solid morals'

I made an internal agreement.

'As for Shiemi, I'm don't want to ask of a sweet girl, something like this'

My thoughts are cut off when I see her determined face, I conk myself mentally on the head, she is strong in her own rights.

I let out a long drawn out breath, decision made now.

"I'll be choosing-". My back goes ram rod straight when a dark aura reaches my senses.

My eyes look around, wings twitching anxiously.

Then my eyes halt on the warm spot just behind the teacher's desk.

I dropped my hands to my hips before remembering Fleuve de Etoilles was my only resort now.

I feel out the aura more thoroughly and for some reason it felt familiar yet alien.

"Stand up from behind the teacher's desk with your hands where I can see them". The other teens seem confused by my serious voice until the anonymous being stands up, revealing a flame haired woman wearing a bikini top and short-shorts.

"Oi, no need ta get all bent over me". Her voice sounds teasing.

"Shura, if you're going to sleep in the classroom, please inform us of your presence". Yukio say exasperatedly.

"Ah, Miss. Krigakure, you came just in time to watch Miss. Heartfillia's assessment". Mephisto-Chan says cheerily,

I clear my throat to gain everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, I will choose Kamiki-San and Shiemi-San, if they will bear with me".

I get a energetic nod from Shiemi and a disgruntled "Fine" from Izumo.

"Well that settles it then". Mephisto-Chan says mock cheerily now. His dog form starts to walk off and Shiemi, Izumo, I and the woman Shura follow him from behind.

He stops at the door on the opposite side of the hall and nudges it open somehow.

When we walk into room, I actually gape this time at the size of it.

A large arena lay below in front of me, I stood on the walls surrounding, they were over thirty feet high and the actual stadium ground was probably a good square- eh, circle kilometre in size.

"Well, miss. Heartfillia, are you ready to begin the assessment". Says Mephisto-Chan with a smile that didn't forebode anything positive.

I look him directly in the eye, forcing my face to stay neutral.

"I am". My voice comes out strongly.

At this he chuckled. "Well in that case, let the fun commence"!

Everything suddenly went black.

'I'll show everyone what a Celestial Mage can do'!

 _ **TObeCONTINUED…**_

 **I know there's no excuse for not submitting anything new for 'A Spark' Or 'Alone with Him', but I've kind of been a bit preoccupied with school work and the like, not to mention I haven't refreshed my Fairy Tail mind files lately so I haven't really had any material to work with, I'll try re-watching the series eventually, but my heads a little bit stuffed with all the other anime I've been watching.**

 **Advice: If you guys are into BroCon, look up the anime Brothers Conflict.**

 **If you're getting tired of SAO (Cough, Doubtful, Cough), look for Log Horizon**

 **If you're into Shounen-ai, look for Love Stage**

 **Why I'm telling you these things, because I feel just like me, a lot of good anime gets overshadowed by all the mainstreams like DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Digimon, Pokemon (No matter how much I love Pokemon, it still overshadows everything).**

 **Or if they don't have many episodes (Munto for example), are part of the genres seen as boring like sport or Slice-of-Life, and the ones seen as bad influences like Ecchi, Eroge, Psychological or Yaoi/Yuri.**

 **I just want people to know about some of the much under hyped anime that once I watched, I could never forget.**

 **Anyway, This is Digitastic105 signing off!**

" **Seeya later…"!**

' **Gets pulled back into the world tests, homework and backhanded positivity we call school'.**

 **:** **(** **)** **:**


End file.
